Star Fox Adventures: the team with Clay Claws
by Socialtopia
Summary: This is what the Dinosaur Planet would have been like if this cool tiger was on Star Fox! However...his existence also has some major drawbacks on the mission too...rated 'T' for violence and blood...
1. a new mission

Star Fox Adventures: the team with Clay Claws  
  
This is my first Fic so give me a break. This is a story of SFA with a  
  
tiger named Clay Claws and he is me! Please review but no Flames!  
  
The Great Fox flew through space with no contact from anyone, which  
  
is the way it has been for the Star Fox team in the past 8 years. Fox  
  
McCloud and company have not gotten any missions since the Lylat Wars  
  
ended when Andross was defeated on Venom by the team. Since then Falco  
  
left the team to do who knows what, Peppy retired from flying and now  
  
eats, reads, and sleeps all day (get a life Peppy), and Slippy traded his wings  
  
for weaponry (hey it's better than Peppy's idea). So the only active pilots left  
  
were the youngest, and they are Fox McCloud, and Clay Claws. Fox and  
  
Clay are best friends and have known each other since they were babies.  
  
Clay is a tiger and he is the strongest on the team. He is very lively and  
  
loves to spy on people though along with the rest of the team he is now  
  
almost bored to death. So now the Great Fox floats through space hoping  
  
that General Pepper's hologram will pop up and give the team the high  
  
rewarded mission that they need.  
  
"Hey Fox!" said the aging hare, "could you tell Slippy to turn that  
  
young people's music down I'm trying to sleep here!"  
  
Fox spun around in his chair and replied "yeah yeah fine, slipp turn that  
  
thing down."  
  
Slippy groaned and tossed his wrench back thus ending the jukebox's  
  
long life.  
  
"HEY!" yelled the angered leader.  
  
"What?" asked Slippy with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"He told you to turn it off not cost us more damage." Said the annoyed tiger  
  
who now spun around in his chair too.  
  
"Whatever, it was old anyway." Croaked the frog who now faced away from  
  
the fox and the tiger.  
  
Fox was just about to reply to this when all of a sudden General Pepper's  
  
holographic head appeared and said "hello star fox I have a new mission for  
  
you."  
  
"Finally" muttered Clay under his breath.  
  
Pepper ignored him and turned to Fox, "you are nearing Dinosaur Planet and  
  
as you can see it's a mess! We need you to go there and find out what's  
  
wrong, complete this mission and the money will be yours. Pepper out."  
  
"Lets do this and get our pay." Said Fox who was already heading for the arwings.  
  
"I'm coming with you since we're the only pilots left on the team." Clay yelled after him.  
  
They reached the arwings and jumped into their own fighter.  
  
"Ok, here we go!" Fox yelled and he took off toward the planet.  
  
"Dinosaur Planet here we come." Screamed the excited tiger and off  
  
he went right behind Fox into their next big mission.  
  
Sweet! What will happen when they land on the planet? Its not a dumb  
  
question since Clay is in here so it won't be exactly like the game. Don't  
  
worry Krystal will still be in this Fic! Please review don't flame! 


	2. the staff and the sword

Now they're going to get to the planet in this chapter. I guess that I should tell you some stuff. I will  
  
put on my chapters as soon as I can which might range from 1 to 3 days so be patient! This will not be my  
  
last Fic, and review don't Flame!  
  
Fox and Clay's arwings flew through space headed for the planet in need. They were both really  
  
excited about this mission but they felt like this wasn't going to be like any other mission they had before.  
  
They were nearing the planet when Clay asked "about how much longer?"  
  
"I'd say about 5 minutes." Replied the vulpine. "Alright prepare for landing." Commanded Fox as they  
  
entered the atmosphere of Dinosaur Planet.  
  
"Roger that." Replied Clay, and soon after they landed in Thorntail Hollow right next to the stream.  
  
As the cockpit to the arwing opened out jumped the 2 star fox members and they walked towards  
  
each other.  
  
"Ok now that we've made it down here I think we should contact General Pepper." Said Clay.  
  
"Good idea." Fox replied. Fox pressed a few buttons on his wrist communicator and Pepper's head  
  
appeared.  
  
"Good work you two now lets see what we have to do." "Ok, now you should try to find the Queen  
  
Earthwalker she should tell you what's going on down there, and remember you will always be able to  
  
contact your team members and communicate with them."  
  
"Thanks general, Fox and Clay out." Said the two in unison.  
  
When Pepper's head was gone Fox and Clay looked around the hollow, it was beautiful! There were  
  
flowers, and what looked to be palm trees, and a big temple which the two expected the Queen  
  
Earthwalker to be. They were about to walk over to the temple when they saw something. In a patch of  
  
trees Fox noticed a blue light emitting from what looked like a long stick. As they approached it though  
  
both Fox and Clay saw that it was a long, slender staff stuck into the ground. Clay stayed right where he  
  
was but Fox walked up to it and pulled it out of its resting place. For a moment it felt warm, but then I  
  
shocked him making him gasp for air.  
  
"Fox are you ok?" Asked Clay.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Fox.  
  
Before he could say anything else a gentle yet powerful voice came out of nowhere and said,  
  
"if you are getting this message than I am in great danger. The staff you hold in your hands is a magical  
  
and powerful weapon. You must learn how to wield it for it can help you on your journey. I know we'll  
  
meet someday and when we do you'll know its me."  
  
The voice then was cut off. While all this was going on Fox had been training with the staff and was  
  
getting the hang of it pretty fast. Clay had heard the voice too, and was watching Fox train when he felt a  
  
small tug on his pack. He felt around until his hand met with the handle of something. He pulled it out  
  
and when he saw what it was, his eyes went wider than apples. It was a long, curved, pointy sword that  
  
was fairly heavy but Clay felt tremendous amounts of energy coming out of it.  
  
"F-F-Fox, you b-better come o-over here." Clay said in a very high pitched voice.  
  
Fox looked at him and his eyes went as wide as Clay's.  
  
"Is that the" Fox started but Clay finished it "Star Fox Battle sword." "Man I thought you were entrusted to  
  
get this Fox."  
  
"Yeah, me to." Said a still stunned Fox.  
  
"Anyway, we better try to find the Queen Earthwalker." Said Clay who started to flip around his sword and  
  
they walked off towards the temple.  
  
Man that was good. The sword is something I thought up one night so I kept it. Keep reading and I  
  
hope you like it and remember: review good, Flame BAD! 


	3. the woes of the Queen Earthwalker

Ok this is what's happened, Fox has found Krystal's staff and Clay has the Star Fox Battle  
  
sword. Now they're heading for the temple and please review and don't flame!  
  
Clay was flipping his new sword around and Fox was looking over his (Krystal's) staff.  
  
"Man I wonder if this thing can blast stuff." Said the curious Fox.  
  
"Yeah, the sword keeps giving off weird energy" said Clay who was now tightening the grip on the smooth  
  
handle, "I think it could blast some walls down or something."  
  
Clay was cut off by a loud beam of energy that came shooting out of the legendary sword and whatever it  
  
made contact with was demolished instantly.  
  
"TURN IT OFF!" yelled Fox who had ducked in cover.  
  
Clay dropped the sword and it stopped as fast as it started.  
  
Clay picked it up gently and said " don't worry, I guess it only blasts when you squeeze it hard."  
  
"Boy you better be careful with that just look what you did to this place!" snarled Fox.  
  
The only thing the blast had hit was the door to the temple and out the new opening came four sharpclaws  
  
with clubs.  
  
"Ok, Fox I guess its time for our first fight on this planet." Whispered Clay as the sharpclaws came closer  
  
to the two mammals.  
  
"Right, here we go!" yelled Fox as they charged the dinosaurs.  
  
Fox took on one of the enemies and got him with a fire blast.  
  
"Whoa! This thing can do some stuff." Said Fox in amazement.  
  
Clay took out two at once, stabbing one through the stomach and the other by slicing it in two.  
  
"Sweet, I could do this all day." Exclaimed Clay who now watched Fox take out the last enemy.  
  
"Yeah, that was easy. Ok now lets get into the temple." Said Fox who was climbing into the hole that Clay  
  
had made earlier.  
  
"Right." Said Clay who followed his leader into the temple.  
  
Once they were in the building they heard a soft moan. Fox and Clay ran around the corner to find the  
  
Queen Earthwalker lying on the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Fox "my name is Fox McCloud."  
  
"My name is Clay Claws." Said the tiger who was looking around the temple  
  
The queen then started talking in a language that neither Fox or Clay knew, but they had an idea.  
  
"Did you get that Slippy." Asked Fox.  
  
Slippy's head appeared and said, "you need to go to Ice Mountain and rescue her son, the Prince Tricky."  
  
Fox grinned and said, "nice name".  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Clay who now was looking at the walls.  
  
"Ok queen we'll get him back for you but can you give us some directions?" Fox said to the injured  
  
dinosaur nervously.  
  
The queen lifted her head and did a loud call, which made both Fox and Clay jump. Then she started  
  
talking in that non-sensible language again.  
  
Slippy's head popped up again without warning and said, "you got to talk to that big stone guy." Fox and  
  
Clay jumped even more at this and shot Slippy a disgusted look.  
  
"Thanks queen and don't worry we'll bring him back to you." Said Clay who now was looking towards the  
  
exit.  
  
As the two started walking out they said to Slippy "aren't you finished with that translator yet?"  
  
"It's nearly ready guys, I just need a bit more time. Slippy out."  
  
When they were back outside Fox said, "there he is." and he pointed to a big rock figure behind a wall.  
  
"Well his name makes sense." Clay pointed out.  
  
Fox let out a chuckle and they towards their ticket to Ice Mountain.  
  
Great, now they're going to get to ice mountain. How do you like Clay Claws? I'm leaving out  
  
some stuff from the game because Clay sort of replaces them. REVIEW, DON'T FLAME! 


	4. warpstone magic

So they have the staff and the sword and are heading for the warpstone.. COOL! Sorry  
  
about the short chapters but I want to post as soon as possible. There will be a lot of romance soon. Now  
  
chapter 4 in the saga.  
  
Fox and Clay were at a slow walk as they approached the Warpstone behind the stone wall.  
  
"Man, he sure is big." Clay whispered to Fox.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed the vulpine.  
  
The magic figure was shifting in place as if looking for something. When they got to the end of the wall  
  
they saw that there was no entrance.  
  
"So how do we get in?"Asked Fox even though he knew the answer.  
  
Clay flipped out his sword and a blast of green energy erupted from the tip, creating a big gap in the ancient  
  
wall.  
  
"Well, at least you got it under control." Fox pointed out as Clay put his sword away.  
  
"Yeah, that's good." Replied Clay as he headed towards the new door.  
  
After both of them had climbed through the hole they looked around. There was a path that led to a small  
  
island in front of the Warpstone, and a female thorntail opposite of that.  
  
"Ok, so I guess that we go on that island." Said Clay who was pointing at the piece of land in front of the  
  
Warpstone.  
  
"Yep." Replied Fox and they walked down the path.  
  
When they got in front of the figure they noticed something, he had no legs!  
  
"Well, at least he can't kill us." Clay joked.  
  
Fox ignored him and walked towards the giant.  
  
"Hello can you help us?" asked Fox.  
  
The warpstone just ignored him.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Clay who now stepped next to Fox.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" boomed the stone figure, which made Fox and Clay stagger back. "I WANT  
  
TO BE LEFT ALONE."  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Fox and Clay in unison.  
  
The warpstone, stunned that anybody would yell at him, said "sorry, guess I'm to loud, eh?"  
  
"Um. yeah, duh!" growled Clay.  
  
"Anyway, what do you want me to do?" asked the giant in a softer tone.  
  
"Well, could you help us?" replied Fox with a hopeful expression on his furry face.  
  
"Help you.NO!" exclaimed the living stone who now was turning away from the heroes.  
  
"You're a warpstone, your supposed to help, the queen said so!" yelled Fox in desperation.  
  
The warpstone didn't want to start a commotion and replied, "ah.ok, let's see what I can do here."  
  
The giant thought for a moment and then said, "right, now you can choose if you want a choice warp or to  
  
krazoa palace, it's that simple!"  
  
Clay practically started roaring at the warpstone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW ARE WE  
  
SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO IF ALL YOU SAY IS THAT CRAP?"  
  
Clay stopped to take a breath, and Fox looked at him dumb founded.  
  
He eventually came to his senses and said, "thanks, could you take us to Ice Mountain?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure I can!" replied the warpstone with a pleased expression on his face.  
  
Fox turned to Clay and shot him a triumphant look. Clay returned a soft, playful growl but blushed slightly  
  
making the fur on his face a light red.  
  
"OK, JUST GET ON MY HAND AND YOU'RE OFF!" exclaimed the warpstone, forgetting to lower his  
  
voice.  
  
He lowered his hand down and Fox and Clay got on. There was a blue light forming around them, then  
  
everything started spinning and they vanished.  
  
Right, what will happen next? Only I know! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway lets have a  
  
little talk with our stars.  
  
Fox: I'm doing good on this mission.  
  
Clay: And I'm helping you!  
  
Tiger64: So how do you like it so far?  
  
Fox and Clay: WE LOVE IT!  
  
Tiger64: And the best has yet to come!  
  
Fox and Clay: REALLY?  
  
Tiger64: Yep, there are suprises everywhere (especially at KP!)  
  
Fox: Did you say something?  
  
Tiger64: NO!  
  
Clay: (Getting out his sword) Yeah you did, tell us!  
  
Tiger64: AAAAAnnnnnnnyyyyyywwwwaaaaayyyyyy, on to chapter 5. 


	5. Prince Tricky located

Now on to ice mountain. My talk went well, except when Clay came chasing me with the  
  
sword. (Shiver) Man I don't want that to happed again! Clay will be doing more independent stuff now  
  
thanks to a certain review that got as close to a flame as you can get. (PZ Wulf) Now chapter 5.  
  
Fox and Clay were spinning uncontrollably in a purple-black vortex that made both of them sick.  
  
Clay felt like he was going to throw up when he landed with a thud in the snow of Ice Mountain. Fox was  
  
right behind him and also landed hard in the cold snow. Fox and Clay got up and they looked around, it  
  
wasn't anything like Thorntail hollow. They saw a large gate that went out onto a road, a cannon, lots of  
  
snow, and a big door. Out that door came two ugly sharpclaws and they were headed right for them!  
  
"We've got to hide!" Clay whispered to Fox in a panicked voice.  
  
The two hide behind a large rock and watched the dinosaurs walk around stupidly. Suddenly, they  
  
stopped walking and looked up into the sky. Fox and Clay did the same and when they saw what it was  
  
their mouths dropped open. Hovering overhead was a huge, golden ship that was beaming something  
  
down to the ground. Fox and Clay noticed instantly what it was, wearing a containment collar was the  
  
Prince Tricky. When the prince was on the ground the sharpclaws started beating on him! Tricky was  
  
able to run but the sharpclaws chased him back through the door and it closed with a bang that shook  
  
everything. A few seconds passed before the two heroes emerged out of their hiding spot and walked  
  
towards the door.  
  
"So that was Prince Tricky, huh?" Clay said in a gloomy tone.  
  
"I guess." Replied Fox who was looking over the door.  
  
He was about to ask Clay to blast it when he was knocked over, and then there was a fiery explosion a  
  
few yards away. Fox looked around and saw that Clay had knocked him over and then he looked towards  
  
the origin of the bomb. Behind a rock wall was a shiny cannon that was aiming for a second shot. Before  
  
it could fire it exploded killing its owner and flinging many metal pieces around the area. Fox saw Clay  
  
with his sword extended towards the cannons last resting-place, and the sword was still glowing from the  
  
blast.  
  
"Thanks, Clay" said Fox as Clay helped him up.  
  
"No problem." Replied the tiger as he focused his attention back on the door.  
  
Fox remembered what he wanted to say and said, "hey Clay, do you think you could blast the door  
  
down?"  
  
Nothing else was said, there was another loud explosion and Fox looked back at the door to see Clay  
  
motioning back at him to come. Fox nodded and followed his best friend into the cave. When they got in  
  
the two heard that same none sensible language and ran towards the sound. They found Tricky being  
  
beaten up yet again by the sharpclaws and decided to take a stand.  
  
"Hey scale face, pick on someone your own size" Yelled Fox at the two creatures.  
  
The sharpclaws stopped and looked at Fox and Clay with red eyes glowing in the dim light.  
  
"My name is Fox McCloud, lead pilot of the Star Fox team." Fox continued.  
  
"I'm Clay Claws, pilot and communications officer of the Star Fox team." Exclaimed Clay who was  
  
reaching back for his sword.  
  
No more was heard, Tricky ran out of the cave making Fox and Clay yell after him taking their  
  
attention off the perusing dinosaurs. The sharclaws charged them and got them both with clubs knocking  
  
Fox and Clay to the ground. The two then got on speed bikes and took off after the prince.  
  
"Fox we've got to follow them!" Clay yelled as the two looked around for extra bikes.  
  
Finally, they spotted two of them in the back and hopped on.  
  
"Hang on tricky, we're coming." Fox whispered as they took off trough the gate and on to the road.  
  
WOW! That was great, I mean that was the most action packed chapter yet! At least until the war on  
  
Dragon Rock. Whoops! Dangit I shouldn't have said that! You didn't hear anything! OK! Goodbye for  
  
now, I'm running a little short on time here since my mom has me on a time limit. Hope you like the rest  
  
of the story. 


	6. the road of death

SWEET! This is so cool! I'm typing 2 chapters in one day! My mom fell asleep so I'm  
  
on as long as I want! Sorry, anyway Tricky has run away and Fox, Clay, and the sharpclaws are chasing  
  
him! On with the chase and into chapter 6!  
  
The wind blew through Fox and Clays' fur as they sped along the icy road chasing after the Prince  
  
Tricky and the 2 sharpclaws. They sped past snowhorns, trees and went through many tunnels until they  
  
spotted their enemies who had not yet found the prince either.  
  
"Fox." Clay yelled from behind the vulpine, "I think we're close, we'd better get in front of these guys."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Fox and both of them did a speed boost, which made them catch up to the dinosaurs  
  
tremendously. The sharpclaws saw this and started tossing mines at their persuers but were quickly  
  
blasted away by shots from Krystal's staff and Clay's sword. Then to Fox and Clay's horror, they saw the  
  
Prince Tricky running for dear life just in front of them.  
  
"RUN TRICKY, RUN!" yelled both Fox and Clay in unison, which made Tricky hear them easily  
  
and he leaped over the edge of a small cliff and disappeared.  
  
"Fox, we still have to take out these two!" Clay yelled back to his leader.  
  
"Right." Replied Fox and he took out the staff and started firing at the sharclaw in front of him.  
  
All of a sudden the other sharclaw blew up and Fox knew Clay had made contact with the bike.  
  
Clay put his sword away letting Fox have some fun firing at the last dinosaur, and finally the bike that Fox  
  
was shooting at exploded and ended the threat, at least that is what they thought. Fox and Clay started  
  
celebrating a little too early and forgot all about the cliff that Tricky had gone over just moments before.  
  
When they were just a few feet away from the edge Fox saw the drop and tried to stop, but it was too late.  
  
"We're going over!" Fox screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"This is going to hurt!" Yelled Clay as the two plummeted off the cliff.  
  
As they fell they noticed a spring right under them and coming out of it was Tricky!  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Clay hollered down to the young earthwalker.  
  
Tricky looked up and saw the two falling animals and ran out of the way just as they splashed into the  
  
hot spring. Fox looked up he was in the deepest part of the spring even though it only reached up to his  
  
knees. He saw Clay getting up a few feet away and as they were walking out Tricky started talking in dino  
  
language again.  
  
"W-What?" Clay coughed  
  
Tricky started his message over but was cut off by Fox.  
  
"We can't understand you."  
  
Tricky yet again started his message, but halfway through slippy's translator kicked in and Tricky  
  
was talking in a sensible language!  
  
"-Hot spring or you'd be frozen by now!" chuckled the prince.  
  
Fox and Clay had not heard the start of the sentence but they filled in the blanks.  
  
"Why you little." Growled Fox as he reached out for the cocky prince.  
  
"Wait until I get my hands on you!" snarled Clay also trying to catch Tricky in his rough hands.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't if I were you! My dad is the king earthwalker and he'll bash you up!" Whined tricky.  
  
Fox and Clay stopped and knelt down in the snow, exhausted from their adventure.  
  
"I don't know if he'll be doing any bashing he has been captured, that is why we've been sent to  
  
rescue you." Fox said in a softer tone of voice.  
  
"He's been captured!" Yelled tricky now looking horror struck.  
  
"Yes, that's why your mother sent us to find you." Exclaimed Clay.  
  
"Is she, ok?" asked the prince with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
Fox thought for a moment and then looked at Clay who nodded.  
  
"She'll be just fine, but we need to get you home." Comforted Fox as they walked off on the road  
  
to their next task: returning Prince Tricky.  
  
A few minutes later the 3 came to a big lava pool with only one stepping stone in the middle.  
  
"I guess we're stuck, I mean we can't jump across." Said Clay in an exhausted voice.  
  
"Well, we have to try." Fox groaned.  
  
Both him and Clay were very tired and needed food and rest but they had to wait until they got back  
  
to Thorntail Hollow. So they climbed down onto the ledge, Fox took a deep breath and leaped across the  
  
pool landing safely on the other side.  
  
"Hey, it's easy come on!" Fox yelled back as he jumped to the other side of the pool.  
  
"Ok, here we go." Clay whispered and he took a running jump over the lava with Tricky right behind him.  
  
Both of them landed on the other side and did their best to keep their balance. Tricky was so anxious  
  
to see his mom that he quickly leapt over to the ledge Fox was on and turned around to watch Clay come  
  
over. Clay was about to jump when a shiny object stabbed him in the back making him bleed badly.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH." Screamed Clay in pain as he fell off the ledge heading for the pool  
  
of lava.  
  
OH NO! Clay might die! I'm just saying that to put you in suspense cause I know what is going to  
  
happen! What, who, and why stabbed Clay? All will be revealed in the next chapter! PIECE OUT!!!!! 


	7. the world of death and reincarnation

YO YO YO! This is Tiger64 typing and all I want to say is REVIEW! All right!  
  
Anyway, oh man what happened right now, dangit I forgot! Here just a second (skims through chapter 1-  
  
6). Oh yeah! Clay has been stabbed in the back and he is falling into the lava! Don't cry cause he hasn't  
  
died yet! Ok! So now let's get on with the, Hey wait what are you doing! NOOOOOOOOOO! (Static)  
  
What the, oh man that was scary a virus appeared on my computer. I was able  
  
to get rid of it but I have to find the origin of it or it will be back! You guys read chapter 7 and I'll tell you  
  
what I've done at the end. Ok, enjoy!  
  
Clay fell down, every second that passed he got closer to the red-hot lava as Fox and Tricky watched  
  
on in horror.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Fox with tears filling his eyes.  
  
There was nothing that Fox could do, Clay landed with a splash in the lava and disappeared. Fox  
  
couldn't stand it, he ran and ran and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it, his best friend was  
  
dead and he was just alive seconds before. Tears streamed down his face, he tried not to believe it but it  
  
was true, Clay was dead. Fox tripped but he didn't care he just kept crying, then he heard Tricky's call  
  
from behind him. Fox lifted his damp head and sure enough, there was Tricky bounding towards him with  
  
tears in his eyes too. Fox got to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes as the prince kept crying.  
  
"Tricky, there was nothing we could do so don't blame yourself." Fox sniveled.  
  
" Fox, I'm s-so s-s-sorry I c-could of h-helped." Cried Tricky not wanting to look up at Fox.  
  
"Come on, we have to keep going we can cry later." Commanded Fox and the two walked off.  
  
*Meanwhile in the after life*  
  
Clay stood up, there was a bright light and there was only one possible answer but he didn't  
  
like it.  
  
"Oh man, am I dead?" Clay asked out loud though nobody was in sight.  
  
"You burned up in the lava, you tried to use the sword but you died before you could." Said a  
  
voice out of nowhere.  
  
"So I am dead." Replied Clay, " I can't believe it."  
  
"We can bring you back, you were pure of heart so it is possible."  
  
"DO IT!" yelled the excited tiger.  
  
"Wait, I must warn you that you will be born falling from the sky giving you a little time to  
  
save yourself." Warned the voice.  
  
"What will happen if I don't save myself in time?" Asked Clay still looking around for the  
  
voice.  
  
"You will die again and still feel the pain of the lava."  
  
Clay thought for a moment and then yelled, "DO IT!"  
  
"Alright prepare to be reborn."  
  
The bright light consumed Clay and he vanished.  
  
* Back on Dinosaur Planet *  
  
Fox and Tricky walked through the snow still feeling horrible about Clay's death. Fox  
  
was thinking about what went wrong, one minute he is alive and the next he is dead! It's too  
  
horrible, Clay can't be, well, dead! He didn't deserve it, whoever did  
  
this they're going to pay dearly! Fox would have thought more but all of a sudden  
  
he was hit in the back of the head and dragged off.  
  
Fox awoke in a fort made of wood, his head hurt tremendously. There was no sign of  
  
Tricky anywhere! He remembered Clay dying and felt like crying again. He got up and  
  
looked around, there was a small door so he headed towards it. Just then 2 sharpclaws came  
  
and got out their clubs ready to strike. Fox reached back and thankfully the dinosaurs had not  
  
taken his staff and he extended it.  
  
"HA HA, not so strong without your friend huh? Good thing we got him with that ax!"  
  
Snarled one of the sharpclaws.  
  
"YOU KILLED CLAY! YOU WILL DIE YOU FREAK!" screamed Fox at the top of his  
  
voice.  
  
Quickly he took out the first dinosaur with a fire blast and the second with a smack in the head  
  
as hard as a pile driver. As he looked over the two dead corpses that he made he felt something  
  
smash against his head and he fell down, dropping the staff. Fox looked at what hit him and  
  
his mouth dropped open. Standing over him was a huge sharpclaw, much bigger than the  
  
average one, with a raised club ready to strike. Before it could strike it got a painful look in  
  
it's eyes and then fell down dead. Fox saw a huge slash across the neck of the enemy and  
  
looked to see what had saved him. When he saw what it was his heart skipped 7 beats, and  
  
yet again his mouth dropped open. Standing a few feet away was a tiger with a black vest,  
  
black T-shirt, black track pants, silver boots, and a red bandanna wrapped around his head,  
  
Clay was alive!  
  
So what happened? Great, Clay is back to life and both of them are ok! Sorry about the  
  
short chapter but I want to post as soon as possible! About the virus, it seems to have deleted all my file  
  
and stuff, but not Fan Fiction! So I, No, not again! The virus is back! (Static) I'll-back-second-wait.  
  
There now I'm back, OK, now thing are serious! Nothing is going to stop me from posting in a 1-3 day  
  
span, Goodbye for now! (Logs off and starts search for virus) 


	8. fathers revealed

Ok, so this was the type of virus and it did this so, oh hi! I was checking up on the virus and I got a little  
  
information. About the story, Clay has come back to life and Fox and Clay are in that wooden fort. So  
  
this chapter they will get to the hollow and, man why am I telling you? Find out for yourself, ok! Here is  
  
chapter 8.  
  
Fox stared open mouthed at the reborn tiger who had a gleeful look on his face. Fox couldn't believe  
  
it, Clay was back to life! Clay knew Fox was stunned but he expected him to talk by now, so he started the  
  
reunion though it had only been 30 minutes since Clay had died.  
  
"Um, hi Fox." Said Clay in a cheerful tone the smile staying on his face.  
  
"C-Clay, i-is that y-you?" said a still shocked Fox, he was so happy that his friend was alive but he  
  
wondered why.  
  
Clay chuckled and said, "yep, it's me, body and all."  
  
"OH MY GOD CLAY IT IS YOU!" Yelled Fox a wide grin spreading across his face.  
  
The two excited mammals walked towards each other and embraced. After they pulled apart Fox and  
  
Clay high-fived each other and started walking trying to find Tricky.  
  
"So Clay, what was it like in the afterlife?" Fox asked in an obviously curious tone.  
  
Clay started thinking right away, he knew this would be one of Fox's questions but he seemed to have  
  
forgotten the answer.  
  
"Um," Clay said in a low whisper, "it was dark with a big bright light at the end of some tunnel."  
  
"How did you come back?" again asked Fox with the same curious expression.  
  
Again Clay knew this would be one of Fox's questions and thought trying to remember.  
  
"Well, this voice said that I was pure of heart and that they could bring me back so I accepted." Replied  
  
Clay. Fox looked astounded and looked at Clay with an interested expression. Clay knew what Fox's next  
  
question would be so he saved him the breath.  
  
"But you don't want to go there, it's not pleasant."  
  
Fox closed his mouth and blushed and looked forward keeping an eye out for the prince. Clay suddenly  
  
remembered that he hadn't seen his sword since he died so he felt behind his back and sure enough there  
  
was the handle to his sword so he put his hand down by his side. Clay also remembered that he hadn't  
  
seen what had happened since his meeting with the inferno of the lava.  
  
"Hey Fox what did I miss when I was on my little journey?"  
  
"Well, first we were walking through the snow then I was hit on the back on the head by a sharpclaw and  
  
dragged off and then you rescued me." Replied the vulpine who was still trudging through the snow.  
  
"Hey Clay, what happened when you hit the lava and when you came back?"  
  
"Um, the lava was so painful that I died instantly, and when I came back I fell from the sky above the lava  
  
and used the sword to fly over it."  
  
"WOW!" yelled Fox stopping and staring at Clay.  
  
"Yeah, it was ok." Said Clay who was looking over his sword.  
  
The two had started walking when all of a sudden Clay stopped again and just stared forward getting  
  
Fox's attention.  
  
"Clay, what's wrong?"  
  
"I have an idea of who brought me back." Clay said in a low whisper.  
  
"What!" Fox said in amazement, "WHO?"  
  
"Well, the voice sounded familiar, like it was two people talking at once."  
  
"WHO DID IT SOUND LIKE?" Yelled Fox who was hopping in suspense.  
  
"It sounded like, our fathers." Clay said in a mysterious tone.  
  
Fox stopped hopping, their fathers? James McCloud and Tom Claws had been dead for 12 years! Though  
  
it dawned on him that Clay had been in the afterlife so it was possible for him to make contact with their  
  
deceased fathers.  
  
"Our fathers?" asked Fox with a half-surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, weird huh?"  
  
"Sure is, any way we can talk about this later we have to find tricky."  
  
"Hey how was Tricky when I died?" Asked who started walking again.  
  
"Um, he took it okay but he started crying too though I don't know how he's doing now I haven't seen him  
  
since I was captured."  
  
"Oh man I guess we better find hi quick then." Replied Clay.  
  
All of a sudden the two heard a shrill cry come from ahead of them. When they saw what it was they  
  
were relieved and alarmed at the same time. A few yards away was Tricky being chased by four  
  
sharpclaws with clubs swinging through the air wildly. Clay and Fox ran forward quickly taking out the  
  
threat to the prince and tried to calm Tricky down. Tricky was yelling about how the sharclaws had been  
  
chasing him and how they had beaten him.  
  
"And they started hitting me so I ran and that's when you and Clay came and" Tricky stopped  
  
remembering that Clay had been one of his saviors.  
  
"Wait a minute, CLAY! YOUR ALIVE!" yelled Tricky as he leapt into the tiger's arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alive and kicking but we have no time to explain Tricky we have to keep going." Said Clay  
  
putting Tricky back down on the ground.  
  
The three had been walking for a while when all of a sudden they came to a large cliff and at the  
  
bottom were about 15 Snowhorns!  
  
"So I guess this is Snowhorn Wastes." Said Clay who was looking over the map.  
  
"Yep, and next stop Thorntail Hollow." Exclaimed Fox and the three went down the cliff into the next area.  
  
Great! Now they're in Snowhorn Wastes. Nothing new about the virus though I'm still looking. I  
  
guess I can try to talk with our stars again if I'm not attacked.  
  
Fox: Now things are getting interesting.  
  
Clay: I hated the afterlife, though our fathers were a nice touch.  
  
Tiger64: Do you still like it?  
  
Fox and Clay: YES!  
  
Tiger64: Good! Now to think about Krazoa Palace, hehehehehehe  
  
Clay: Did you say something?  
  
Tiger64: Oh crap I better leave, for now anyway! 


	9. return to the Hollow

All right! This is chapter 9 in the saga. So far Fox and Clay have the two weapons, they  
  
found Tricky, and Clay died but came back to life! Again this will not be my last Fic and I already have  
  
ideas for the sequel to this one! Here is a little hint, Clay gets a girl in it! Nothing new on the virus but I'll  
  
tell you as soon as I find something. Now chapter 9.  
  
"Wow." Clay whispered under his breath as the three looked over the cliff at the snowhorns below.  
  
"Those must be the snowhorns I heard about, which means that we're in Snowhorn Wastes and that's right  
  
next to the Hollow!" yelled Tricky in great excitement.  
  
"Snowhorns?" Clay asked not taking his eyes off the giants below.  
  
"Yeah, they're supposed to be really friendly but we wont need they're help yet." Replied Tricky  
  
"Well, I guess we better keep going if we want to get back to the hollow before dark." Announced Fox.  
  
As the trio walked down from the cliff they saw more of the habitat that the massive giants dwelled  
  
in. They saw a large golden gate with a keyhole next to it, and right across the road a tunnel which  
  
probably led to the hollow but there was something keeping them back, a huge sharpclaw guard!  
  
"Fox, what is that thing?" Asked Clay clearly confused.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Fox still staring at the guard.  
  
The reason for Fox and Clay's confusion was the guard was as big as two Foxes and on top of all that he  
  
was blue! Tricky clearly knew what it was though.  
  
"Oh, I know what that is, it's a bribeclaw!"  
  
"A WHAT!?" Yelled Fox and Clay in unison  
  
"That is a bribeclaw, my mom told me about them when I was little."  
  
"Ok, now that we know what it is, how do we get past it?" asked Clay who had his sword out.  
  
"Well, I think you're supposed to give it the amount of money that it asks for, you know you bribe  
  
it."  
  
"All right, no problem." Said Fox as he walked towards the beast digging out about 30 dollars from  
  
his pocket.  
  
Tricky got a confused look on his face as if Fox had just shot Clay.  
  
"Why are you giving it paper?"  
  
Fox blushed and stuffed the money back in his pocket, he realized that cornerian money didn't work on  
  
Dinosaur Planet.  
  
"Ok, then what do you use for money down here?" asked Clay still staring at the bribeclaw.  
  
"We use things called scarabs." Replied Tricky  
  
"Say what?" Fox questioned  
  
"Oh man not those little bug things" groaned Clay.  
  
"You know about them Clay?" Said a very surprised Tricky.  
  
"Yeah, I saw some when I was pursuing you when I came back to life." Announced Clay.  
  
"All right then where do we find them?" asked Fox looking around on the ground.  
  
Clay chuckled to himself and said, "well right now you can find them in my pocket, I thought they would  
  
be useful since they were glowing so I picked them up."  
  
Clay dug out a couple of brightly red glowing scarabs, which were scuttering around madly. Fox  
  
took one look at them and he coughed in disgust.  
  
"Will this be enough?" asked Clay hopefully who obviously didn't like the new items either.  
  
Tricky looked at them and then got an excited look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, that will be plenty!"  
  
"How can you tell, they all look the same to me!" Fox yelled as Clay walked towards the giant.  
  
Fox was right, all of the tiny insects were the same size and the same shape. The only thing different  
  
about them was their color. About one-fourth of them were glowing a bright green, another fourth were a  
  
dull red, and the other half were a very bright red.  
  
"Ok, then which ones do I give him?" asked Clay who was sorting out the little creatures.  
  
Tricky looked over them and then said, "give him 1 bright red, 1 dull red, and 5 green ones."  
  
"All right, here you go big fella."  
  
The bribeclaw looked at him with a surprised, pleased and horror struck look on his face.  
  
"Um, thanks you can go but don't tell anybody or you'll be sorry!" snarled the blue beast as he shuffled  
  
out of the trio's way.  
  
The three looked at each other with excited looks on their faces and they walked into the dark, dank, tunnel.  
  
As they walked into the tunnel they saw what looked like floating fire! They saw they were bats on fire but still  
  
on flying around the room. As they tried to sneak past them the bats saw the trio and dive-bombed them!  
  
"Look out!" yelled Fox as he shot one down with a fire blast.  
  
Clay took out the second one by slashing it's head off and said, "are all the enemies here this easy, Tricky?"  
  
"Not all of them, some are as hard as you can get!"  
  
"Well, tell us when we are going to see some." Asked Fox as he looked into the corridor around the bend.  
  
When they were a good distance down the hallway the three slipped and fell into a river with a very strong  
  
current. Fox and Clay didn't know what to do and tried to swim back.  
  
"It's okay" yelled Tricky, "this leads to the hollow."  
  
Fox and Clay looked at each other and decided to trust their prehistoric friend and let the current drag them down  
  
stream. When they got to the end the three climbed out and walked forward towards a large gate. When they reached the  
  
gate they saw the beautiful landscape of Thorntail Hollow.  
  
"Wow, it's been so long since I've been here, it feels great!" yelled and to Fox and Clay's surprise he jumped the  
  
fence.  
  
"Tricky, come back!" yelled Fox and Clay in unison.  
  
Clay blasted away the fence and they watched as Tricky ran off towards the temple.  
  
Great chapter! That was my longest one yet! Nothing on the virus, I'm starting to get impatient.  
  
So goodbye for now, I want to go play my Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. See ya in chapter 10! 


	10. the miracle medicine

Say, this is Tiger64 again! I'm getting the hang of this, my chapters should be getting longer,  
  
and better! Nothing on the virus, now I'm mad! Sorry, lets talk about the story. The three are back at the  
  
Hollow and Tricky has run off to his mom! So lets get on with chapter 10! Woo hooo finally I'm in  
  
Double-digit chapters!  
  
Fox and Clay watched on as the prince ran off towards the temple.  
  
"We better follow him those sharpclaws might spot him and then he's a goner!" Yelled Clay as the  
  
two jumped off the ledge and sprinted after the idiotic prince.  
  
"Man I didn't know he was so fast!" Clay panted behind Fox as they neared the temple.  
  
Just before they entered the door closed and two sharpclaws jumped down from the roof with clubs  
  
raised ready to strike. Fox and Clay were getting irritated with the shapclaws appearing everywhere and in  
  
two energy shots two bodies fell to the ground. Fox and Clay carefully stepped over the 2 corpses and  
  
entered the temple. They found Tricky standing over his mother whimpering like a little puppy. At the  
  
same time his mother smiled happily seeing that her only son was okay.  
  
"Well, I hate to interrupt the reunion but I think that we need to help your mom, It looks pretty obvious that  
  
she's not going to get well on her own." Said Clay who walked over to the Queen and started to exam her.  
  
"He's right, we need to do something as soon as possible or she might not make it." Agreed Fox.  
  
"If only we knew what's wrong with her." Clay told them as he rose from the dirt of the temple.  
  
"It doesn't really matter what she has, if we just get some medicine for her she'll be all right." Announced  
  
Tricky.  
  
"Ok, so where do we get this miracle medicine?" Clay chuckled to himself.  
  
Tricky thought for a moment and then said, "I think you can get them at the bottom of the old well."  
  
"You mean that well that's right across the river from here?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yep, they're called White Grub Tubs." Replied Tricky, "You'll know when you've found them, there like  
  
little white mushrooms so you can't miss them. I'd say about six is good."  
  
"Ok, so we'll be off then, the sooner we go the sooner we'll be back." Said Clay who was already heading  
  
for the exit.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" yelled Tricky.  
  
"Whoa! Hang on! You need to stay here and comfort your mother. We'll be back as soon as possible." Fox  
  
said to the eager prince.  
  
"But I want to help her!" Tricky whined.  
  
"You will be helping her if you just stay here!" Clay said keeping a calm voice.  
  
Tricky didn't argue anymore and the two walked out of the temple and towards the well.  
  
"Hey Fox. I was wondering, who do you think owns that staff you have?" Clay asked as they neared the well.  
  
"I don't really know, but the voice sounded really soft and gentle like a young girl's voice. I'd sure like  
  
to meet her."  
  
"Yeah that would be cool if she was on this planet. Well, we're here."  
  
Fox looked up at the circular stone wall. There was no way in except through the top. So  
  
naturally Fox and Clay leapt into the ancient well which held the "miracle medicine".  
  
"Phew! What kind of well is this?" Clay yelled plugging his nose at the awful smell that loomed over them.  
  
"Forget the smell we to find the white grub tubs."  
  
"I know but still that smell needs to be dealt with."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes and started into the dank tunnel that lay before them. There were big red mushrooms in  
  
the well too and when Fox and Clay got near them they sprayed poison gas out! Fox and Clay just flamed them  
  
or cut them in half, depending on which one the mushrooms attacked.  
  
"Hey I found one!" Clay yelled excitedly as he picked up a little white mushroom and put it in his pack.  
  
"I found three more!" Fox said in an enthusiastic voice.  
  
"Show off!" Clay laughed giving Fox a slight push.  
  
Fox and Clay found the last two grub tubs in a dark hole and were just leaving when the wall blasted open and  
  
out emerged a dozen sharpclaws from the hole.  
  
"Great, more sharpclaws." Said Clay in an overly sarcastic tone.  
  
"If we fight here the well is likely to collapse right on top of us." Fox announced and Clay gave him a look of  
  
horror.  
  
"Then lets try not to do too much damage." Clay whispered as the sharpclaws charged the two heroes.  
  
Fox and Clay charged the dinosaurs with their weapons out as well. Fox had an easy time with the first five  
  
taking them all out with fire blasts. Clay made his job fun as well freezing the sharpclaws in their places  
  
and cutting them all in half. The worst was the final enemy. A huge razor toothed sharpclaw with a very  
  
lethal ax raised and ready. Fox couldn't get one hit on it, he had to block every time and with little time  
  
to spare, this guy was fast! Clay saw Fox was in trouble so he looked around for an advantage giver. He  
  
saw nothing but he had an idea. It was dangerous but he had no choice. He aimed his sword up at the roof  
  
of the old well and fired a huge energy blast, bigger than he wanted, and many rocks came falling onto the  
  
giant. It screamed in pain and fell down dead on the spot. Fox and Clay were relieved for a little bit but all  
  
of a sudden the whole well started to shake and then they got worried.  
  
"Shoot! That blast wasn't supposed to be that big!" yelled Clay as they ran dodging the falling pieces of rock.  
  
"I see the exit!" Fox screamed in a joyful tone.  
  
They were right under the opening and they saw that the hole was getting smaller by the second. They  
  
both knew that if they didn't get out of there soon they would be caved in forever.  
  
"Grab on to my sword!" Clay told Fox as he jumped out of the way of what could have been his second death.  
  
Fox did as he was told and grabbed on to the smooth handle of the legendary weapon. He looked at Clay and  
  
he had a confident look on his face.  
  
"Hold on tight!" he yelled.  
  
Fox got a puzzled look on his face but his question was soon answered. A jet of blue light blasted out of the  
  
sword and they rocketed through the air towards the opening. It was too late. The hole was covered up  
  
completely before they could reach it. Clay didn't slow down though, in fact he sped up! Fox knew  
  
what he was going to do and he braced himself for the impact. There was none. He opened his eyes  
  
and saw that they were outside the well and flying towards the  
  
temple. He wondered why there was no impact and yet again his question was answered. Around him  
  
and Clay was a light, blue shield that had protected them from the rock.  
  
When they reached the temple Clay turned off the blasted and they landed with a soft thunk onto the soft grass.  
  
"Great thinking Clay!" Fox complemented the sword-wielding tiger as he put away the life saving weapon.  
  
"Thanks, but we have to hurry and give these to the queen earthwalker."  
  
Fox and Clay ran into the temple and found tricky laying next to his ill mother.  
  
"You're back! Do you have the mushrooms?" asked the eager prince.  
  
"If we didn't why would we come back?" Clay said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Good point." Replied Tricky.  
  
Fox fed the queen the miracle medicine and right away she started to talk.  
  
"Thank you Fox and Clay for saving Tricky and for saving me."  
  
"Alright enough with the thanks now can you please tell us what the heck is going on?" asked Fox  
  
in a hopeful tone.  
  
"This is all the work of General Scales, he is the ruler of the Sharpclaw Tribe I think you might have had  
  
an encounter with them. He has always wanted to rule Dinosaur Planet and we have always been able to  
  
stop his attacks. Though somehow he's become stronger and defeated our army at Krazoa Palace."  
  
"Krazoa Palace?" asked a confused Clay.  
  
"Yes, and when he was done with that he broke the seals in the force point temples and stole the four  
  
spellstones which hold our planet together."  
  
"....Ok...." said an even more confused Fox.  
  
"When he removed the spellstones the planet fell apart!" finished Queen Earthwalker.  
  
"So all we have to do is return the spellstones and kick this scales guy's butt?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yes!" yelled the queen with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"See mom he's a real good guy!" said Tricky who was bouncing up and down.  
  
"So...do you think my son can stay with you guys cause I mean he has showed you his sidekick skills.  
  
I think they might be useful."  
  
"What!" yelled Fox a little too loudly.  
  
"Wow! Fox that would be great! Can I come with you guys?" said Tricky bouncing even more now.  
  
"Yeah, sure that would be pretty cool. What do you say Fox?" Clay asked hopefully.  
  
"Well...ok, but no whining or I'll send you straight back to mommy."  
  
"Ok yeah sure." Replied Tricky.  
  
"Good, now our spies last saw Scales at Darkice Mines, I know the gatekeeper, Garunda Ta. You should  
  
head to Snowhorn Wastes and find him."  
  
"Got it, we're off to Snowhorn Wastes." Announced Clay and Fox, Clay, and Tricky went off towards the tunnel  
  
that will lead them to the one who can help them next.  
  
Phew! Long chapter! Well just to tell you the truth there was no virus. Sorry, it was getting old.  
  
Don't be mad please! Now I'm sorry for the hold up but I had a lot of school homework thanks  
  
to my math teacher. Well I think that's it for now! See ya! 


	11. Garunda Ta: gatekeeper

Hi! Tiger 64 typing again! Boy, I just got my portfolio done for now and I think I did a good job!  
  
If you want to see it then go ahead and look. It tells a little bit about the sequel to this and it's  
  
good! Now my chapters may be getting longer but when I type you can see that everything  
  
is double-spaced and that makes a small problem. When I type I have to make my sentences  
  
short or I return early and continue typing. I won't do this for my next story. Next time I'll  
  
just have the details single-spaced and the speakers doubled. Easy right? I hope to god it  
  
is much easier than this! Sorry, I have a rambling problem. Now this part is more similar  
  
to the game than any part of the story so really I don't have to say anything. Before I start  
  
though I should say this. Two of my friends at school wanted to be in my story. I told  
  
them that I could mention them in this story and that they'll be in my next one. Now  
  
I'll remind you of this when I make the next one so don't worry if you have short-term  
  
memory loss. Their names are Dan (AKA Dan Dan the Diaper man) and Caleb (AKA  
  
cheese lover). Now both of them are going to kill me for saying that so I better hope  
  
that they don't read it! Well, Caleb always reads my story and he likes the nickname.  
  
Dan on the other hand hates that name and will kill me if I type that, thank goodness  
  
I'm faster than him! Whoops! Rambling again! Sorry, here is chapter 11.  
  
Fox, Clay and the new member, Tricky, looked around as they walked towards the  
  
ladder that they had just jumped off of about an hour ago.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Clay said abruptly, "are we going the same way that we just came?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the only way to get there. Unless of course you'd rather go the way you  
  
came to save me?" replied Tricky with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"NO!" yelled Fox and Clay in unison.  
  
Both of them would choose the dirty stream than falling off a 60- foot cliff any day.  
  
The crisp, clean air of the Hollow blew through Fox and Clay's fur as the three walked past the  
  
Well which was now a pile of rubble thanks to Clay's minor construction.  
  
"Woah. What happened to the Well?" asked Tricky who ran up to the large pile of rocks and started  
  
kicking at it.  
  
Fox shot Clay a guilty look and said, "Um, well it caved in right after we got out."  
  
"Really? Wow, what'd you do to it?" again asked the curious prince.  
  
"Come on Tricky we have to find that Garunda Ta guy your mother told us about." Said Clay trying  
  
to change the subject off the damage that he caused to the miracle medicine holder.  
  
When they reached the ladder Fox looked up and saw how high it was. I wasn't high at all so the  
  
Vulpine started climbing. Just before he got to the top something shot up above him and landed on  
  
the ledge above him. When he got to the top he saw Tricky sprawled on the ground and panting hard.  
  
Fox knew what had happened below and it was pretty funny.  
  
"Sorry Fox. Tricky couldn't climb the ladder so I just threw him up there. Is he ok?" Clay yelled  
  
up to Fox.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine." Fox replied still chuckling to himself.  
  
While Clay was climbing up the ladder Fox thought to himself.  
  
"I wonder who that girl is? I have a strange feeling that she is on this planet. Could that be  
  
true? Well, I guess only time will tell."  
  
"Fox. Fox. FOX!"  
  
Fox snapped out of his trance due to Clay's yelling and found Clay and Tricky waiting for  
  
him by the entrance to the tunnel.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" asked Clay who was staring at Fox with a questioned look on his  
  
face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm coming."  
  
"Are you ok Fox?" asked Clay with a now worried look on his face as they entered the tunnel.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking."  
  
"Were you thinking about the girl who owns that staff?"  
  
Fox got a stunned look on his face. Clay was also good at seeing what people were thinking  
  
And something that was going to happen in the future. Though they were only guesses he was  
  
good at it.  
  
"Yeah, I was." Replied the vulpine.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing when I was climbing the ladder. Who is she?"  
  
"I have no clue." Said a half-listening Fox.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that we'll meet her- WHOA!"  
  
Clay was cut short as the two slipped into the stream that already had the prince swimming  
  
in.  
  
"HAHAHA!" laughed the prince as he watched Fox and Clay float to the top with there fur  
  
all wet.  
  
"Boy, we really have to remember this stream next time!" yelled Fox as the three swam  
  
upstream.  
  
When they reached the end they climbed out and Fox and Clay shook all the water out of  
  
their fur.  
  
"You two better be careful next time!" Tricky joked as the two continued with their drying  
  
process.  
  
Fox and Clay looked at Tricky, then at each other and nodded. Clay got a wide grin on his  
  
face and walked over to Tricky. He picked him up and through him into the stream. When  
  
he tried to get out Fox pushed him back in with his foot.  
  
"Hey!" yelled the prince before he went under a second time.  
  
"Hehehe now who's laughing?" Fox chuckled to himself.  
  
"All right, no more jokes." Whined tricky as he climbed out of the stream for a  
  
third time.  
  
"Right, we have to find Garunda Ta." Announced Clay.  
  
The three walked out and past the bribeclaw which gave them a disgusted look.  
  
"I guess it's pay once access from then on huh?" asked Fox.  
  
"I guess that's it." replied Clay.  
  
Now they were in the path that led back to Ice Mountain.  
  
"He must be through that gate." Said Clay who pointed to the golden gate that they  
  
past earlier.  
  
"Yeah he is but you need a key." Exclaimed Tricky.  
  
"We don't need a key. Watch this." Announced Clay.  
  
He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the gate blocking their way. The sword  
  
started to glow and in one fiery blast the gate was gone.  
  
"Or...you could do that." Said a stunned Tricky.  
  
"Come on." Fox chuckled as they entered the new area.  
  
When they had gone through the clearing they saw a small patch of ice with a little hole in it.  
  
So they decided to check there. When they got to the ice Tricky got real excited.  
  
"Hey! That's Garunda Ta! The Gatekeeeper."  
  
"Good. Now that we've found him how do we get him out." Asked Fox who tried to break the ice  
  
with the staff.  
  
"Hello. Please help. The sharpclaws have captured me in this blasted cave. If you could bring me  
  
frost weeds then I might be able to get myself out. Hurry!" whispered the gatekeeper.  
  
All of a sudden about 2 dozen sharpclaws jumped out of the same wooden fort that they had captured  
  
Fox in.  
  
"Ok, Clay you and Tricky go get frost weeds. I'll hold them off." Commanded Fox.  
  
"Right. Come on Tricky." Responded Clay.  
  
Fox started the battle well. He took the first one out with a fire blast then three more by stabbing  
  
them all through the middle. He saw Clay and Tricky carry 2 frost weeds over to Garunda Ta.  
  
"Great." Fox thought as he took another one out with a smack to the neck. Five more went down  
  
when another huge sharpclaw leaped out of the fort and charged Fox. Fox tripped on a snow bank  
  
and dropped the staff. When the sharpclaw reached him it raised it's ax ready to throw the death  
  
blow. Before it could though blood came spurting out of the enemy and it dropped dead. Behind him Fox  
  
saw Clay with his sword extended where the sharpclaw used to be.  
  
"Well, does this look familiar?" Clay joked as he helped Fox up.  
  
"Thanks Clay." Fox replied.  
  
Just then there was a loud crash that sent Fox and Clay tumbling. When they  
  
looked up they saw the huge figure of the snowhorn gatekeeper, Garunda Ta.  
  
"Woah. Hi big fella." Said Clay to the towering giant as he stood up.  
  
"Thank you so much young prince. Who is this with you?"  
  
"These are my friends Fox McCloud and Clay Claws. My mother sent for us to find you."  
  
"Well I am Garunda Ta, gatekeeper of Darkice Mines. It is my duty to guard the land of which  
  
my spellstone is forged. Scales found out that I was a gatekeeper and he came here. When he got here  
  
he gave me a choice. Give him the spellstone or he would destroy my tribe. I couldn't risk the safety  
  
of the entire planet so I refused to give it to him. Though my daughter didn't think this way. So to safe  
  
the tribe she opened the gateway herself. Scales enslaved my tribe and my daughter dishonored me.  
  
You must search for the spellstone at Darkice Mines and return it to the Volcano Force Point Temple,  
  
only then will the spellstones power be returned."  
  
"Well, a lot but more understandable than your mom Tricky." Said Clay.  
  
"Now we go back to the Hollow I guess." Announced Fox.  
  
As the three walked back Fox and Clay both thought about the girl that owned the staff.  
  
When they returned to the hollow they were still thinking about it. In fact they might had  
  
thinking if they didn't fall off the ledge when they were supposed to use the ladder.  
  
"Ouch." Muttered Clay as he brushed the grass out of his fur.  
  
"Come on guys we have to keep going if we want to get to the mines." Tricky yelled all the way  
  
from the arwings.  
  
"How did he know that those were ours?" asked Clay.  
  
Fox just shrugged. When the two got to the arwings the cockpit opened and Tricky leaped into Fox's.  
  
"Oh no. You ride on bottom."  
  
Tricky went down to the bottom of the arwing and the cargo hatch opened and he entered.  
  
"You ready Clay?"  
  
"Sure am!"  
  
"Lets go!" all three of them yelled as they took off for the first moon of Dinosaur Planet,  
  
Darkice Mines.  
  
Wow! Great Chapter! Not much to say here. (Yawn) I've got to go to bed, it's midnight so goodnight  
  
and see ya in chapter 12. 


	12. the dream of fate

Hello! I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed me you helped me a lot. Those who like

my story please stick with me it's going to get better from here on out. If I remember right

the three characters that you know all too well are headed to Darkice Mines to find the

first spellstone. About my friends that I told you guys about in the last chapter, they found

out about what I typed. Caleb thought that the name was funny but Dan took less lightheartedly.

He squeezed my shoulder really hard and chased me outside. I had no choice but to use some

tae kwon do on him. So I kicked him in the stomach and he hasn't bothered me since then about

the little name I gave him. Don't worry though, he's alright all he has is a bruised rib. Painful right?

He says it hurts a little bit but he's not looking for revenge. I guess I should tell you that another

friend that I have wants to be in the next story too. His name is Ben, I guess I don't have to worry

much about him. Overall he's better than Dan but worse than Caleb so I'll tell you about his reaction

when the next chapter comes out. Sorry, I guess you want me to get on with the story now. All right

here's chapter 12.

Fox and Clay squinted as the light of Solar appeared over Dinosaur Planet like a huge light bulb. The

warmth of the huge lava ring felt good on the two's fur keeping them warm during the cold trip to one

of the planet's four unnatural moons. As they exited the planet's atmosphere Fox and Clay noticed

the Great Fox floating in the planets orbit.

"Hey wave to the gang!" said Fox as they flew past the gigantic ship.

"What?" yelled Tricky from below.

Fox and Clay chuckled with laughter while the confused prince tried to figure out what was so funny.

When the Great Fox was almost out of view the radar in Clay's arwing started picking up something

very big just ahead of them. Clay saw this and switched the radar to a more detailed view of the object.

When he saw that the object was objects he got a horrified look on his striped face.

"Fox! This is Clay. I'm picking up a weird signal from huge objects just ahead of us."

"What? Clay, I can't hear you." Replied the vulpine.

Clay checked his radar again and this time he knew what the objects were so he radioed Fox immediately.

"Fox! The things are coming in closer at an amazing speed. We don't have much time."

"What?" Fox said again.

Now the objects were in view of Fox and Clay's sight. Clay didn't hesitate, this time he screamed.

"WERE HEADING INTO AN ASTEROID FIELD!"

At this Fox knew that Clay had been trying to tell him this and that his communicator had been

tampered with. Clay knew this too but was too preoccupied with the approaching asteroids to

do something about it. Just before the arwings entered the asteroid field Fox remembered Tricky

was still down in the cargo hold.

"Tricky. Things are going to get a little rough cause we're heading into an asteroid field." Fox yelled

down to the prince.

Though Tricky hadn't heard Fox before and besides the roar of the approaching monsters this message

got through and Tricky braced himself. Fox and Clay started using their piloting skills right away blasting

the huge rocks with their arwing's lasers.

"Well this is sure fun. All we need now are some fighter droids and everything will be perfect." Snarled Fox.

His wish came true. Out of the largest asteroid came about one dozen fighter planes that started firing immediately

when they saw the two arwings.

"PERFECT!" yelled Clay as his and Fox's blasts tore through the planes as they also fired at the imposing rocks

ahead of them.

The asteroids started to clear up when something went horribly wrong. A small meteor hit Fox's left wing and

took it out completely. At the same time one of the asteroids exploded and took out Clay's thrusters.

"OH GREAT!" yelled both Fox and Clay in unison.

The asteroid field was filled with dark, oily smoke that could have suffocated even Andross himself. Fox and

Clay knew that if they didn't do something soon both of them would die in a fiery explosion. One at a time

though they got a life saving idea. Fox knew that anytime now his arwing would start spinning wildly

so he flung his steering wheel to the left and sure enough he went upright as his arwing tried to spin

upside-down. Clay was starting to lose Fox and gain more asteroids due to his lack of thrusters. He

thought it might be the end of him when he remembered his very special gift he got at the start of

the mission. So he reached back and pulled out his legendary sword, and making a sacrifice of his

arwing's backside he stuck the sword through the leather and metal. When he felt the sword go all the

way through he put all his energy into the weapon and in a tremendous blast he rocketed off after Fox.

Fox was having a tough time getting through the asteroid field without Clay's help and didn't know

what to do.

"Where's Clay?" yelled Fox as an asteroid, much too big for him to blast, flew towards him.

The asteroid was almost to him when Clay came flying past and blew right through the

towering boulder. Fox's mouth dropped wide open as Clay cleared the rest of the asteroid field

simply by flying through it.

"Leave it to Clay to get the job done." Sighed a deeply relieved Fox.

When Clay had slowed down and Fox caught up to him Fox saw his sword sticking out the

back of his arwing still glowing from the little speed boost Clay got from it. Fox chuckled to

himself as he saw the sword get pulled back in by it's owner.

"So Fox, how did you like my little spring cleaning there?" joked Clay through the now working

communicators.

"Once again Clay you've saved me from a most certain death."

"Yeah, that's three times now right? First when you were in that fort, then when we were saving

the snowhorn gatekeeper, and then now." Clay joked again.

"Oh shut up Clay." Replied Fox who started to try control his ship from his lost left wing.

Fox was just getting over their little side quest when Tricky startled him without warning.

"Is it over?" asked the hopeful prince.

"It's ok Tricky we're out of the field." Assured Fox now getting over the startling prince.

"Thank goodness. I thought we were never going to get out of there." Said the relieved prince.

"Fox, I still can't understand why Peppy or Slippy didn't warn us about the asteroid field ahead

of time. Maybe we should contact them to see if they're ok." Asked Clay.

"Yeah that is weird. Ok, you contact them and I'll keep an eye out for the mines." Replied Fox.

"Gotcha." Said Clay who started to call the Great Fox at once.

Now Fox had told Clay to call the team because Clay was the communications officer of the

team. Just like Fox is the leader, Slippy is the weapons commander, and Peppy is the

navigation controller. While Clay was calling the team Fox started to think about the girl

again.

__

"Who is that mysterious girl? Whoever she is she must be pretty good at weapons to have

a staff like this. Hey, maybe if she joined the team we could finally get rid of Slippy! Well,

can't wait to meet her. She might be at Darkice Mines! Now I want to get there even more!

I hope she's pretty."

"FOX!"

"Huh, what?" Fox snapped out of his trance and turned on his communicator.

"Fox are you there?" asked Clay again over the communicator.

"Yeah what is it Clay?"

"I talked to the team. It seems that for the time that we were in the asteroid field all

the asteroids had cut off all communications. They were causing too much

interference to communicate. Bye the way, what were you thinking when I tried

to contact you?"

"What!?! What are you talking about?" yelled Fox almost falling over.

"Oh boy. I better tell you something. Fox, I just found out that I can read minds

with the sword. It's pretty cool but I'm not too good at it yet. So that made the

vision foggy, but I could make out some of the words that you were thinking.

Something about the girl?" said Clay.

"Yeah you're right." Grumbled Fox who not to happy to know that he wasn't safe even

inside his own head now.

"Cool! This could come in handy when we need to find out were a spellstone is or

something. It's pretty tricky actually."

"Are you talking about me up there?" asked Tricky who again Fox and Clay had totally

forgot about.

"No Tricky we're talking about grownup issues." Replied Fox.

"Oh, ok." Said Tricky who never liked it when others didn't include him in there conversation.

"You know Fox we really have to remember that Tricky is down there. One of these times we're

going to say something that he's not old enough to hear yet." Said Clay in a quieter voice.

"Yeah, lets be a little more careful with that." Agreed Fox.

Fox and Clay now knew that they had spent a lot of time in the asteroid field and needed to

hurry it up if they were to get to Darkice Mines on time. So with a quick little boost by Fox's thrusters

and Clay's sword the two blasted off to Darkice Mines.

Fox took out another sharpclaw, blood went flying everywhere. He saw Clay a few feet away fighting

another group of the deadly lizards killing them with ease. The battlefield was a deserted wasteland

with no water and horribly hot temperatures making both of them sweat like pigs. The field was also

surrounded with a huge stone ring that went in a total circle making the only exit a fairly big opening

that was covered with a strong metal gate. Fox stabbed another sharpclaw that had tried to attack

from behind through the head making it howl in pain and gush out blood before falling dead on the

rocky terrain. The sharpclaws were almost gone when Clay saw something that Fox didn't.

"FOX! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

It was too late. A sharp pain went through Fox's middle as the vulpine's blood came spurting out

of his stomach. Fox felt dizzy as he turned around to see a huge sharpclaw with a long spear drenched

in his blood laugh at him before it fell over and died. He got a weak smile on his face when he saw Clay

was the one who had killed maybe his last enemy. Fox knew that this was going to be the end of him as

he fell over in the excruciating pain as Clay rushed over to him.

"Fox, please don't die. We've gotten too far to give up now. You can't leave me, please. You're too

young to die yet. Fight it, I can't do this alone, please Fox you have to stay alive." Whispered Clay

with tears streaming down his face.

"I can't, the pain is too much this is the end of me Clay. Please complete this mission, defeat scales,

and use that reward money to fix up the Great Fox like it was when our dads started the team. I hope

to see them again." Whispered Fox in his dying breathes.

"Fox, no. You have to remember everything that you still have here. The team, me, General Pepper,

Corneria, the Lylat System. Heck if it weren't for you Andross would have taken over the system and this

planet would be filled with more death and suffering than Scales could ever cause. Please Fox don't go and

leave me here alone with Tricky. Fox please, what about Krystal? You still have to save her from Krazoa

Palace. If you give up and die now she'll die too. Don't leave Fox."

All of a sudden Fox's strength returned to him.

"Krystal?" thought Fox, "I know that name from somewhere. Could she be the girl?"

Right when he thought this a bright light appeared above the battlefield. It got brighter and

brighter until everything in Fox's vision was engulfed in the light. He felt himself being lifted

up and into the light and then everything went dark.

Fox snapped awake, he was drenched in sweat. He was breathing extremely hard as he looked out the

window he saw the floating land of Darkice Mines.

__

"It was just a dream, or was it? That name, Krystal, it's somehow familiar to me. How can that be though?

I don't know anybody named Krystal. And that place Clay and me were at, that seemed familiar too. Could

that place be on Dinosaur Planet that we have yet to explore? And Krystal, could that be the girl I'm thinking

about all the time? Weird, very weird. I guess I'll just have to wait to find out."

"Hey Fox we're almost there." Clay's voice came over the monitor.

"Yeah I see it. Prepare for landing." Announced Fox as they neared the mines.

"Roger that." Replied Clay.

Many questions flooded Fox's head as they landed on the surface of the mines. He first thought that

he could tell Clay about his little dream, but then he thought that Clay would eventually read his

mind and get the answers there. Little did Fox know though that his partner had the exact same

dream at the exact same time.

Sweet! That was great! Did you recognize the details in Fox's (AKA Clay's) dream?

And the little war between Star Fox and the sharpclaws, remember a mistaken hint about that

in an earlier chapter? Well I think that's it for this chapter. I don't think there will be any

updating during the spring break so don't be mad please! R&R! SEE YA!


	13. torture and triumph

Hi! I'm back! If you're mad at me for not updating for a while

please don't be! I told you in the last chapter that I wouldn't be

updating for a long time because of all this stuff going on at

school. All of my teachers are getting really hard due to the end

of the year is almost here. My friends aren't helping much either.

They keep on telling me what animal they want to be in the sequel

to this story and it's driving me crazy! Oh! Before I start the story

I have to tell you that this is the edited version of this chapter. The

original version was not detailed enough so I erased the whole thing

and started from scratch. Now we can start the search for the first

spellstone in chapter 13! P.S. This chapter contains the WHOLE

Darkice Mines adventure, in other words it's really long!

Fox and Clay were silent as the rocky terrain of Darkice Mines came

into view. The reason for this sudden silence was the dream that

they both had on their trip to the mines. Many images flooded their

heads, the battlefield, the war, and the name. "Krystal", that wasn't

a name familiar to either of them yet Clay had said it and Fox had heard

it and remembered it like it was their dads' name. This name though, it was

even more familiar than that, it was like they were saying and hearing their

own names. That just wasn't possible though, neither of them knew any

Krystal. Both of them were having the same opinions of what that name

could belong to. It could be the name of a dinosaur on the planet that

they had yet to meet. It was possible that she was a person back on

Corneria who made a lying call to the heroes and only wanted them to come

down to the surface of the planet to meet her. The biggest opinion though was

that Krystal could be the name of the girl that owned Fox's staff. Both of them

hoped that this was the true opinion but neither of them had any idea of when

they were about to see her. As a matter of fact neither of them knew what

kind of animal she was. The two hoped that she was the same breed as them

but they didn't have their hopes up too high. They were just starting to think

about what she looked like when they heard their arwings make contact with

the surface of the mines. As the top of the arwings opened with a loud hiss the

two pilots jumped out and landed with a soft thud on the hard ground. As they

walked towards each other neither of them noticed the ring of lava that surrounded

the entire little piece of rock that they were standing on. It took about 30 seconds

before Clay came to by a loud pop that was given off by a lava bubble. When this

happened he remembered the bad experience he had last time he was near lava. He

groaned as Fox and Clay met in between their arwings, remembering the lava bath

he had about 7 hours ago wasn't a pleasant experience even though he knew he would

come back if he died again.

"Fox, Fox, FOX!"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you ok?" asked Clay even though he had an idea of Fox's distraction from the

mission.

"What, oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About the girl?" Clay butted in, hitting the nail right on the head.

"Yeah, and let me guess, you found that out by reading my mind?"

"Um, no not really."

"No? Then how did you know?"

"Well, you see I had this dream that we were at this one desert place and we were

fighting a whole lot of Sharpclaw. In the battle you got stabbed and were dying

when all of a sudden I mentioned this name called Krystal. I just read your mind to

see if you were thinking about the same thing as I was." Clay finally finished.

Fox had trailed back off into his little fantasy world of the girl while Clay was

talking.

"Fox!" Clay sighed as the vulpine was snapped out of his daydream.

"What?" Fox said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Something about a dream on a desert right?"

"Well, yeah that's half of it. Just forget it, we have to keep going or we'll

never find the first spellstone!"

"Uh huh." Murmured Fox who again wasn't giving the mission his full attention.

Clay did his best to ignore him but Fox was starting to get out of hand now. He

couldn't blame Fox for being curious about his bitter sweet dream but still, it was

getting a little too distracting. They were just about to head up to the snowy part of the

mine when they heard a soft banging from Fox's arwing.

"What the?" Clay yelled causing a small group of rocks to collapse at the top of the

volcano.

The banging got louder as Clay approached the arwing when he realized Fox was still

behind him.

"FOX!" Clay yelled even louder causing a larger amount of rocks to collapse above

them.

"WHAT!" Fox yelled back to the extremely annoyed tiger.

"Did you hear that banging from your arwing"

"What banging?" said the confused vulpine.

"Listen."

Again, the banging got louder and louder as the highly cautious warriors approached

the ship. Fox and Clay both took out their weapons and started to power up when they

were about 5 feet away. The banging got so loud that Fox and Clay did their best to

cover up their ears and hold their weapons at the same time. They were about 1 foot

away when the bottom of the cargo hatch burst open and Tricky came flying out

startling the two. When the prince saw them with their weapons aimed at him he lied

down on the hard surface and let out a loud whimper. Fox and Clay felt slightly

ashamed that they didn't remember Tricky was in the cargo hold in the first place

and quickly put their weapons away.

"Sorry Tricky." Apologized the vulpine.

"Yeah, we were sort of side tracked." Clay added on.

"Oh, ok. If you weren't really trying to hurt me then I'm fine. What was side

tracking you though?"

"Uh, nothing Tricky. We better get moving." Said Clay Franticly.

Clay didn't want Tricky to know about the dream that they had or else he would

start teasing them or do something else that would get on their nerves. He knew Fox

didn't want him to know either because when he was done saying this Fox whispered to

him, "Nice save."

They were about half way up the slope when Tricky again started questioning their

strange acting.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys? You've been acting strange ever since we got here."

"No, nothing's wrong Tricky! And I wish you'd stop asking that!" yelled Clay making a ton

of boulders fall at the top of the volcano.

"OK!! You don't have to yell! Right Fox?" Tricky looked to Fox to see whom he was siding

with.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure Tricky you go do that." Fox said half-hearted tone.

Tricky and Clay looked at each other and sighed. Though Tricky was itching to find out what was

so secret between Fox and Clay he laid off to prevent anymore possible outbursts. When the three

reached the top of the boiling inferno they saw a dramatic climate change. Before their environment

was hot and full of melted rock. Now the surrounding setting was a cold and miserable tundra with

ice and snow everywhere that chilled anyone that entered to the bone! With their bodies warmed up

from the lava and the yelling Fox, Clay, and Tricky's bodies were beginning to hurt.

"Ow, my body, it's so cold!" whined Clay.

"Yeah, this is REALLY cold!" Replied Fox who finally found something to snap him back into reality.

"My breath turns to ice everytime I try to warm myself up! Hold on wait a second! My breath

is getting warmer and warmer." Said Tricky with a surprised look on his face.

"What? Tricky how can your breath be gett-." Fox was cut off due to a large burst of flame that

erupted from Tricky's dinosaur gullet. When this happened Fox had to dive out of the way of

Tricky's new fire frenzy, Clay had to leap 8 feet into the air and hover there for about 10 seconds

with the power of the sword since Tricky's flame covered about the whole path. After about 8 seconds

of this Tricky lost his breath and coughed up the last few parts of his enflamed breath. Fox walked up to

him with an amazed look on his face as Clay dropped down from his safety spot in the sky also with an

amazed and scared look on his face. Tricky looked up at them and chuckled being slightly embarrassed .

"Whoa. That was sweet! That was like one of those fire breathing dragons on Dungeons and Dragons

that I'd used to play back on corneria! Remember Fox?" Clay finally finished as he looked over to the

still stunned Fox.

"Yeah I remember. You are really good at that game, I could never beat you!" replied Fox.

"Man that game is fun!" yelled Clay making another group of boulder behind them fall back down

into the inferno.

"Uh guys, I think we have a problem!" Tricky yelled back his two distracted friends.

"Huh? What's wrong Tricky?" answered Fox who looked back to the troubled prince only to find him

surrounded by many armed sharpclaws.

"Tricky get out of there!" yelled Clay who drew his sword right after saying this to the trapped prince.

"I can't! There's too many of them!" replied Tricky who turned left and right but with no success of any

escape.

"We're coming Tricky!" Fox shouted as he and Clay ran towards the shapclaws with weapons drawn and

glowing with legendary power.

Just before the two could reach Tricky they were surrounded by an even bigger group of sharpclaws. Even

though the enemies didn't attack, Fox and Clay still kept their weapons up for protection against any type of

surprise attack. During the stare down between good and evil Fox and Clay saw something different about

these sharpclaws than any other that they'd faced before. They were blue!

"Fox, these sharpclaws look really weird! I mean, they're blue! All of the other sharpclaws that we've faced

have been like a light brown!" Clay finally finished.

"Yeah, they are blue but we've face blue sharpclaws before remember?"

"What?!? We've never face a blue sharpclaw!"

"Yeah we have! Back at Snowhorn wastes we face a couple of them. You probably don't

remember because you didn't get a good look at them!"

"Hey yeah I guess you're right! Maybe only the blue sharpclaw can take the snow and cold

but not the heat like the brown ones." Clay answered the correct vulpine.

"That seems to be the case." Fox said only taking his eyes off the sharpclaws for a split second

to look at the sharpclaws that still had Tricky surrounded.

"Why are we just standing here? We should simply tear through these guys like tissue and save

Tricky!" Clay whispered back to Fox.

"You're right let's get'em!" Fox finished in a loud and brave tone as both Fox and Clay rushed the

group of sharpclaws that held them from getting to Tricky.

At the same time the sharpclaws that surrounded them charged as well but with many casualties.

The sharpclaws were so clumsy that when they started to charge their enemies they swung their weapons

about, injuring sometimes even killing each other! When Fox and Clay were surrounded there were about

30 sharpclaws, by the time the battle started there were only 14 left! Fox and Clay looked at the bumbling

monsters with embarrassed looks on their faces. When the sharpclaws finally reached them Fox smacked

one in the face giving it a good sized cut and blew it's head off with a powerful fire blast. At the same time

Clay stabbed two right through the stomach at the same time making a good amount of blood splash on to

his sword and then spun around in a full circle and sliced the heads off of another 6 sharpclaw. Now only

6 enemies remained, 3 were fighting Clay and the other 3 were with Fox. Both Fox and Clay wanted to try

out the magic strength of their weapons so Fox twirled his staff around a couple of time before he pointed

the weapon at the three and a large blue energy blast flew out of the staff and hit the sharpclaws at full

power and knocked the sharpclaws back so hard that when they hit the rock wall behind them they left

a large amount of cracks in the barrier and Fox could tell that they were dead. On the other side of the

battlefield Clay was having a good time as well. Clay did an imposing slash at the sharpclaws and

stuck his sword deep into the ground so that only about half of the blade and the handle were visible.

After a couple of seconds Clay's sword began to glow a bright yellow, when the light was almost

unbearable it stopped. The sharpclaws opened their large white eyes and looked around not knowing

if the attack worked, but Clay knew. The Sharclaws, thinking that the attack failed, got wide grins

on their scaled faces but quickly stopped when Clay stood up with a grin on his face! The sharpclaws

suddenly realized that it was a delay attack and tried to run but it was too late. Large bolts of lightning

blasted out of the ground right where the sharpclaws were and they screamed in pain as about 100,000

bolts surged through their prehistoric bodies. When the attack ended the 3 cooked bodies fell to the

ground with soft thuds. Fox and Clay carefully stepped over the many corpses as they walked towards

each other. When they met at the middle of the battlefield Fox started to put his staff away as Clay

wiped off the last few drops of blood on his sword.

"Well, that was fun." Joked Clay as he put his now clean weapon away.

"Yeah, we had a pretty good practice." Fox chuckled while he looked at the dead animals on the

cold ground.

"Wait, where's Tricky?!?" Clay yelled to Fox who started looking around franticly for the

forgotten prince.

"There he is!" Fox shouted back to Clay.

When Clay turned around he expected to see Tricky being chased by a couple dozen

sharpclaws. Instead what he found was Tricky lying in the middle of an entire field of

dead sharpclaws, the ground was badly scorched and on top of all that he was sleeping! Fox and

Clay started to laugh harder and harder until they were gasping for breath. The constant

laughter woke up the slumbering prince, as he got up and looked around he noticed all of the

corpses on the ground but the thing that caught his eye was the two animals on the ground

laughing hysterically.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Tricky chuckled who started to laugh along with his friends.

Fox and Clay didn't want to hurt Tricky but they knew they should tell him.

"You." Clay replied still panting from his outburst.

"Me?" Said Tricky sounding a little hurt.

"In a good way!" Fox said quickly standing straight up and getting control of himself.

"What do you mean in a good way?"

"We mean we were laughing at what you did!" answered Clay also taking control of his emotions.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but what happened." Asked Fox even though he could basically tell the story.

"Well, when you guys started to fight the sharpclaws the commander ordered the other group

to kill me."

"So the commander was fighting us?" asked Clay.

"Yep, but right after he said that he got killed by one of his own men!" replied Tricky.

"Yeah, those guys are really stupid!" joked Fox.

"No duh! Anyway the sharpclaws got confused cause usually they get an attack pattern but since

the commander was killed there was no attack pattern! So with no attack pattern they attacked me

from head on. I thought I was done for when I suddenly remembered the fire blast that I learned

earlier. So I did the same thing as I did before and sure enough, in one blast every one was cooked

to a crisp!" finished Tricky.

"Wow!" Yelled Fox.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Said Tricky with a smug look on his face.

"Ok ok, enough of the bragging. We need to get to the bottom of the mines if we're going to find

that spellstone!" Announced Clay who was looking around for any sign of anyone that could help

them.

"Don't even bother looking for anyone Clay! Everyone's down in the mines!" yelled Tricky.

"What! How do you know that?" yelled Clay.

"Clay don't yell! We don't' want to attract attention!" Whispered Fox to the confused and

angry tiger.

"Oh, sorry Fox." Clay whispered back being a little ashamed knowing that it was obvious not to

yell.

"I know they're down there you guys!" Tricky said in a very self-confident tone.

"How are you so sure?" asked Fox.

"When you two were fighting, all of the slaves here were lowered down into the bottom of the

mines."

"What do mean by lowered?" Clay said in a curious tone as he examined the old resting spot of

one of the slaves.

"I mean that where ever a slave stood is an elevator that brings them to any level of the mine.

The elevators are camouflaged so intruders can't find a way to get down to the mines."

"Hey that's pretty smart! But how do you know that?" Asked Fox.

"Before Scales took over the mines we used them to mine precious stone that could be only be

found here without anybody knowing. The elevators were used to ship workers and stones up to

the surface where they were made into fine weapons. But when scales found out about this he

attacked full force on the mines, the workers tried to defend the mines but were easily defeated."

"What dinosaurs worked here?" asked Clay.

"Snowhorns, the same one that are now slaves here. When they were workers they could eat,

sleep and take time off. Now as slaves they only work, no food, no water, no sleep, and no time

to just relax."

"That's horrible!" Fox said in a very angry voice.

"It sounds just like Andross was ruling the planet!" Clay said in an also angry tone.

"Yeah, it is. My mom and dad have been sending spies to the mines to see what Scales has done

here. So far they've sent 7 spies, and so far only 2 have some back alive. The spies that were

caught were tortured to death and Scales watched every one of them."

"What an evil, uh, sharpclaw!" Clay managed to get out with difficulty.

"Well, let's go! We have to go free Belina Te and the others!" Fox yelled with tons of excitement

in his voice.

"Hey yeah! I forgot about her!" Clay said in a softer but still excited tone.

"Yeah, but there's one thing that confuses me." Tricky said in a confused tone.

"What is it Tricky?" Clay asked as he jumped up and down on the snow covered

elevator.

"The elevators can only work if someone activate the generator, but the generator

needs a special power gem to work and no normal blue sharpclaw would dare carry

the gem due to the danger of losing it. So the only person who could activate them

would be-."

"Me?" said a dark and sinister voice that practically came out of nowhere.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Clay yelled as he and Fox drew their weapons.

"Oh no, I'd know that voice anywhere." Said Tricky in a horrified voice.

Before anyone could say anything else a green figure leaped out from behind

one of the huts and landed with a loud thud and many cracks as he had landed on the

leg of one of the dead sharpclaws making many of the bones break and bust through the

rough skin. When the ground was done trembling the 3 looked up at the imposing figure

and to their horror they saw the biggest, strongest, and most evil looking sharpclaw they'd

ever seen. And as they could tell this had to be the one they were pursuing, General Scales.

"You must be the one who is the problem behind all of this pain and suffering, you must be

General Scales!" Clay growled at the smirking general with his sword ready to kill.

"Yes, I'm the one and only Scales! I'm the one true ruler of Dinosaur Planet! I'm also

the end of you!" Scales laughed in a deep and low voice which made a couple icicles fall

at the top of the peak.

"Yeah, you like to think big but you're just a big coward! We'll be heading down to the

bottom of the mines and save Belina Te and the other Showhorns! But before that, we'll

be taking care of you first!" Fox snarled at the green goul also with his staff raised.

"Well you're right about one thing, you are going down to the bottom of the mines but

not by the elevators!" Yelled Scales in a very smug tone.

"What? But that's the only way we-." Tricky was cut off by a loud crackling sound just

under them.

Fox, Clay and Tricky all got dreadful looks on their faces as the ground cracked and

crumbled beneath them. As they fell the last thing they heard was Scales laughing

before they fell into pitch-blackness.

When the three woke up they were in a large room lit wall to wall with torches. As

they stood up Fox, Clay and Tricky all heard a soft sound of what seemed to be machinery.

The sound came from behind one of the walls but it seemed that the sound was everywhere!

"Where are we?" Clay asked his friends who were listening to find out the exact location of

the sound.

"I don't know, but we must be somewhere in the mines! That sounds like machinery going

on out there!" Tricky said in an excited tone.

"I mean what room are we in?" Clay asked in a more specific manner.

"It must be one of the storage rooms. The machinery is all around us outside these walls.

So to save everyone we need to get out!" Tricky replied with a worried look on his face.

"Which isn't going to happen!" said the same evil voice from before.

"Scales!" Fox snarled as the general landed with another hard thud on the cavern floor.

"Let us out or I'll blast us out!" Clay yelled at their smirking enemy.

"That wouldn't be too smart Claws!" chuckled Scales as he approached the heroes with a

small dagger drawn as his protection.

"You're going to fight with that little thing?" Fox laughed as he and Clay got their own

powerful weapons out and ready.

"Cocky aren't we? Well maybe the fact that I can move 10 times faster than you will

change your pathetic minds!" Scales laughed even harder.

"And maybe the fact that we're 10 times stronger and have legendary weapons will

change your demented mind!" Clay said in a very confident tone.

"With three of us and only one of you, we'll kick your butt!" Yelled the angered prince.

"If you don't remember, I have an entire sharpclaw army that I can sick on you at any

time I want!"

"Oh yeah. You mean those pathetic losers that we destroyed back at the top of the mines."

Fox yelled back at the crazy leader.

"Perhaps. But before we fight, I think I should show you why you shouldn't fight with

magic here!" Scales said in a very frightful tone.

The three got confused looks on their faces as Scales snapped his snot green fingers. Right

After he did that there was a loud rumble as the wall on the south end of the cavern slid

open and revealed one of the most horrible scenes ever to Fox, Clay and Tricky. There

were snowhorns with chains around their ankles and necks with blood stained everywhere

on them and the ground along with many fresh puddles. Sharpclaws were senselessly

whipping the poor animals even though they were pushing and pushing to their limits.

"You're terrible!" Yelled Clay who was ready to pounce on the general.

Many snowhorns were in wheels and were running around trying to please their master

but still got whipped.

"How could you be so cruel?" Tricky cried with tears streaming down his eyes.

"And that's what happens to the ones that don't work hard enough!" Scales yelled as

he pointed towards a gruesome pile of dead snowhorn corpses!

"You little green skinned slimy freak!" Clay snarled with loads of anger in his eyes.

"Before you maul me, I think you might want to reconsider!" Scales yelled back to

the three angry heroes.

Again Scales snapped his fingers and out of the shadows lead by a sharpclaw on a

rope was to the three's horror, Belina Te!

"What are you going to do to her?" Fox yelled at Scales who watched with pleasure

at the pained snowhorn.

"You'll see. Now this is what will keep happening to her if you don't surrender

yourselves and you weapons!" Scales laughed as he snapped his fingers once again.

The sharpclaw with the rope took out a whip and smacked Belina Te right across

the forehead making a good-sized cut appear on the mammoth's head. Belina Te

tried to pull away but she was too weak from work and torture to free herself. The

sharpclaw kept on whipping no matter how hard Belina Te cried. What made it even

harder for the three was that they could all understand her.

"Please, no more. Don't, stop. It hurts so much. Help me." Cried Belina Te as she

turned towards Fox, Clay and Tricky.

"Stop it Scales! If you keep this up you'll kill her!" Clay shouted at Scales.

"If that's what I must do to have you surrender, then let it be done."

The sharpclaw kept on whipping her and she kept on crying and now she was coughing

up blood.

"This isn't fair Scales!" Fox screamed trying to convince the general.

"You're right it's not. WHIP HARDER!" Scales yelled at the sharpclaw.

The dino kept on whipping with more violent slashes and Belina Te got down

on her large knees and begged for mercy.

"Please, mercy." She managed to cough up through all of the blood.

"STOP!" all three horrified watchers yelled in unison.

"You know what? It's still not fair! ALL OF YOU, WHIP HARDER!" Scales pointed

to the whippers of the other snowhorns and sure enough there was more screams, pain,

and blood than ever before.

Scales just laughed and laughed and Tricky cried harder than ever before. Fox and Clay

couldn't take anymore. They knew something had to be done but what? Scales was too fast

for both of them. Though Clay saw something that Fox didn't. Scales was laughing so hard

that he had his eyes closed the whole time. So taking advantage of this Clay ran straight at Scales

and leaped into the air with his sword in attacking position.

"Get him Clay!" Fox yelled as Clay came down on Scales with a mighty slash.

"This is for all of those dinosaurs that you've caused pain to Scales!" Clay roared

slicing Scales metal claw clean off.

Scales let out a howl of pain and tried to tend to his wound. Fox ran and picked up

Scales claw and chucked it at Belina Te's whipper. The claw pierced right through

the sharpclaws skin making blood gush out of the wound and stained the cavern

floor. The sharpclaw fell down dead as Fox and Clay ran over to Belina Te to

untie her from her ropes.

"Thank you so much!" said the relieved dino as she bounded around the cavern.

"Sure thing. Now lets take care of Scales!" Fox said as he looked around for the

general.

"Where is he?" asked Tricky as he ran up to the three.

"Right over here." Said Scales from the other end of the cavern. As the four could

see Scales had a new claw on his hand and had a smug look on his face.

"What? You had a replacement?" Clay yelled as he walked towards Scales ready

to de-claw him again.

"Sure I did! This claw is to important! I wouldn't walk around without a replacement!"

"You want to see my claws? They're natural so I don't have to worry about losing

them!" Clay snarled as he approached the general with both hands armed with razor

sharp claws.

"No thanks. I would, but I don't have the time! I've got to be going now!" Scales

laughed as he pressed a button on his belt and slowly started to disappear.

"Oh no you don't! We're not letting you leave until we get that spellstone!" Fox yelled

as he and Clay ran at Scales.

"You want the stone so bad? Well fetch!" scales yelled as he blasted a hole in the cavern

and to the four's horror took out the volcano spellstone and through it down into it!

"No!" Fox and Clay yelled as they looked down the hole while Scales escaped laughing.

The hole was filled with molten lava and to Fox and Clay's surprise across the pit they

saw their arwings!

"Belina, you free all the other snowhorns. Tricky, Clay you two come with me to retrieve the

spellstone. Let's move!" Commanded Fox as they went their separate ways.

"Right!" Said the three in unison.

Belina Te ran off to free all the others and Fox, Clay and Tricky all flew across the pit to

their arwings thanks to the power of Clay's sword. When they reached the ships they realized

Fox's cargo hatch was still broken from when Tricky busted out earlier.

"Sorry Tricky, you'll have to stay here." Said Fox to the disappointed prince.

"Oh all right. But hurry!"

"Will do." Replied Clay as he and Fox jumped into there arwings.

As Fox and Clay lifted off they began their search for the spellstone.

"Fox, since this is the volcano spellstone, wouldn't just float on top of the lava?"

"Hey yeah it would! Good thinking Clay!"

"Ok, keep looking!" Clay said to his friend.

After a couple minutes of looking Clay spotted their target.

"Fox I found it! It's right by the ledge to the mines!" Clay yelled over the

communicator.

"That's weird. I was sure that the current of the lava would carry it somewhere else!"

Fox said to Clay over his communicator.

"I'm going in!" Clay said as he dive-bombed the stone.

He was about 50 feet away when it was just too hot to bear it.

"I can't take it! I have to pull up!"

"Nice try Clay. But now how do we get it?"

Clay thought for a moment and then got a great idea.

"I know! Here, I'm going in again."

"Be careful Clay!" Fox yelled.

When Clay was at the point where he couldn't take the heat anymore he blasted

right under the stone and sure enough it flew right up at him. Clay opened his top

just enough for the stone to fly in and land on his lap.

"All right Clay!" Fox whooped over the communicator.

"Hey Fox, the spellstone isn't hot at all! It's actually cold!"

"Cool! The spellstone's magic must have protected it." Fox said to Clay.

"All right, we have the spellstone now let's get Tricky and leave!" Clay said a little too

excitedly.

"Clay! I think we should talk to Belina Te a little bit don't you?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Fox." Said Clay being a little ashamed as they landed at the top of the

mines.

As they jumped out of their arwings Fox and Clay were greeted by hundreds of happy

Snowhorns and one Tricky.

"Fox, Clay! You did it! You got the first spellstone!" Tricky yipped as he bounded up to

the two.

"Thank you so much for freeing me and my tribe. I am forever thankful." Said Belina Te

who tried to do somewhat of a bow.

"Yeah, sure thing you guys. Hey Belina, do you think you and your dad can make up?" asked

Fox being real hopeful.

"Oh, I'm sure if I tell him that you guys asked for us to make up then I'm sure he'll do it as a

favor of thanks." Replied the snowhorn with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"That's great! I hope you two can see each other as soon as we get the planet back together!"

Clay joked as he Fox and Tricky began to walk away.

"All right, thanks everyone and good luck on repairing your lives!" Fox yelled back to the

crowd as the three climbed in their ships.

"Thank you Star Fox! We'll never forget you! You'll always be remembered as heroes in

our hearts!" shouted Belina over the slight roar of the thrusters.

As the ships lifted into the air the crowd began to cheer. They cheered until the ships were

out of site and while they cheered, Fox, Clay and Tricky all waved to them before they closed

up their tops and cargo hatches and blasted off towards dinosaur planet to return the first

spellstone to it's rightful place: the Volcano Force Point Temple.

YES! I'M FINALLY DONE! Sorry this took so long but I wanted to fit in the whole

mines mission in one chapter. The chapter wasn't much like the game so it took a bit of

my mind to make it happen. Hope you liked it! Now I'll start working right away on the

next one so you don't have to wait so long. See ya in chapter 14!


	14. another dream, another problem

Hello! I'm back! And this time I got it updated much sooner

than last time! Now that it's summer vacation it's a lot easier to

type everything since I'm not trying to remember all of my school

stuff too! I haven't stayed in contact with my friends that much so

now if I finish this story before the school year starts again I'll have

to call them and make sure what they want to be in the next story. So

if you remember in the last chapter Fox, Clay and Tricky in a way

defeated General Scales at Darkice Mines and got the first spellstone.

So now they're on their way back to the planet to put the stone back

where it belongs. Oh! This chapter won't be even half as long as the

last one so don't worry about a horribly long chapter. The last one

was a pain to write but I won't be writing another one like that for

a while. For this chapter lines that are slanted mean thoughts or a dream.

Okay? Her we go.

Fox and Clay were exhausted as they quickly flew back to the main part

of Dinosaur Planet. Neither of them bothered to talk to each other and form

a plan for the next part of the mission. They didn't even look to see where they

were going and make sure that they weren't about to fly into an asteroid field

like before. They were just about to fall asleep when a sudden jolt woke them

up and they quickly shot many powerful lasers forward even though there was

nothing there. When they realized that they were shooting into deep space both

of them slowly let go of their controls. Fox and Clay were extremely embarrassed

of their piloting skills as they figured out that they bumped into each other. Now

that they were more awake they decided to radio each other for a plan.

"Alright, sorry about that Clay." Said Fox who looked to make sure that his partner

was flying ok.

"I'm ok Fox. How about you?" Replied Clay making sure that everything was ok in

his arwing.

"Nothing wrong here. Maybe we should pay more attention to where we're going."

"Yeah, right. Fox is Tricky ok? He hasn't said anything since we left the mines."

"Hey, you're right. I better check on him."

Clay temporarily terminated the transmission while Fox checked on the prince.

"Hey Tricky are you alright?"

Fox got no answer from below so he tried again.

"Tricky! Are you down there?" Fox yelled a little louder than before.

All Fox got for a reply was a loud snoring sound from below. Fox laughed and decided

to let his partner sleep since he knew that Tricky should be pretty tired. Over the communicator

Fox heard Clay laughing no doubt about Tricky. He realized that Tricky's snoring was so loud that

it was hearable over their transmission. Neither of them made a comment about the mission so Fox

Clay decided to get some well wanted rest. After a while both of their wishes came true as they

drifted into a deep sleep.

_Fox rose onto the roof of the tall building as rain poured down everywhere._

The view was spectacular even though the whole sky was engulfed in dark

gray clouds. As he landed on the hard floor Fox noticed a huge platform in front

of him. The platform was about 6 feet tall which was roughly the same height as

Fox. He started towards it so he could get a better look when he heard something

behind him. Fox turned around to find Clay standing in front of the wind tunnel that

brought them all the way up here. Clay also noticed the platform right away and ran

up to Fox so he could see what was up there.

"What do you think is up there?" Asked the drenched vulpine.

"Whatever it is, it isn't evil." Replied Clay as he wrung out his bandanna.

"How do you know that?"

"Can't you feel it? Whatever is up there has a pure heart. No evil anywhere in it."

"Hey, I think you're right! I can feel it to! And it sure seems like it's really weak."

"We better help it before it dies."

"Right." Agreed Fox as they walked up the ramp and onto the top of the platform.

The wind howled as Fox and Clay just stood there staring at the most breath

taking sight that they had seen in their lives. Even the cold rain didn't cool off

the two's bodies as their temperatures sky rocketed. About five feet in front of

them was a large crystal container that was magnificent aqua blue color. What

was inside the crystal was what really interested Fox and Clay. Standing there

with her paws up against the crystal wall was the most beautiful vixen that either

of them had ever seen. Wearing only a bra and loincloth was the one that Fox and

Clay knew was the owner of Fox's staff. Her blue fur was lined with symbols that

neither of them could make out. A necklace with a glimmering jewel was wrapped

around her neck and dangled down to her bra. A small head bracelet came down

from under her silky hair. An equally beautiful jewel was at the end of it. Fox felt

his heart quicken and he began to sweat even in the rain. He had never felt this

way before and he didn't think about anything else except her. Clay didn't have

the same things happen to him. He felt a little warm but nothing else. He knew

that she wasn't for him, she was for Fox. He knew he would find a tigress

someday but now wasn't it. Clay gave Fox a smug look though Fox didn't see it.

Right when Clay was about to say something both of them realized her name. It

came to them in the dream they had a while back. Both said it in a mysterious

whisper.

"Krystal."

Just then a bright light engulfed them and they where gone.

Fox and Clay woke up as a sudden jolt shook their ships. They felt a lot better after their little "vision".

But they were too preoccupied with the current situation to notice that. Not knowing what was the cause of the

jolt Fox and Clay just fired randomly in front of them hoping that they would hit something. After realizing

their settings Fox and Clay quickly stopped firing and hoped that they DIDN"T hit anything. The sudden jolt that

woke them up was because they were entering the atmosphere of the planet. It was pretty certain that they

damaged many different object down there. The arwing's lasers once shot keep on going until they hit something.

So all of the shots that were fired hit something in the hollow. What made it even worse was that both of them

fired one bomb and didn't self-detonate them.

"This is really bad." Said Fox as he tried to see if anything was dead or injured.

"Yeah, I don't even want to see what happened down there." Replied Clay while he got his sword out just in case

he had to heal anything which he was pretty certain he was.

When the surface came into view the two were engulfed in smoke which wasn't a good sign. Fox and Clay

closed their eyes and hoped that was torch smoke. When they landed Fox and Clay felt a lot of heat and hoped

for the best as they slowly opened their eyes. They sure didn't get what they wanted.

SUSPENSE! What happened to the hollow? It's pretty obvious. But even I don't know what kind of damage

they caused. I know that at the start of the chapter I said that I would get this updated quicker. Well, I didn't!

I'm sorry please don't flame me! As you can plainly see this chapter wasn't even close to being as lengthy as

the last one. The next should be roughly in between. I hope that this chapter was okay length wise. Please tell

me on my reviews! Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	15. ancient magic

Hello! Sorry this update took so long but I couldn't help it with school and all. This

chapter was almost finished but we switched to Cableone so I lost everything! Now lately

I haven't been getting as many reviews as I did during the summer and I don't have a problem

with that at all. As you should know if you read all of the earlier chapters, Fox, Clay, and

Tricky were landing on the planet and Fox and Clay didn't see what they hoped to see. If

you read the earlier chapters that won't sound all dumb and stupid to you now will it? I also

got a review telling me that I'm slightly rushing things and that may be true but I'm working

on that and it's gotten a lot better. Now that I've said all that lets move on to chapter 15!

Fox and Clay couldn't believe it...everything was...gone. Nothing remained, just the shattered

memory of a beautiful land destroyed by laziness. All of it was their fault none of this would of

happened if they had just paid attention to where they were going. The whole area was gone...

everything was either dead, burnt, or burning. There wasn't a single sign of life left in the hollow.

The warpstones garden was smoldering with ashes, the warpstone was nowhere to be seen. The well,

which had already been destroyed from an early incident, was now scattered around the hollow and

the flying rubble probably didn't help the thorntails survive that much. The most disturbing scene was

that of a throntail that had got caught under a fallen tree and skewered by a large chunk of rock. The

thorntail of course was dead along with many others who layed dead on the dark, cold ground. Some

were even burning and the burnt skeletons of already cooked animals were scattered across the land. They

looked over to the temple that had been housing the queen earthwalker when they departed for the mines and

to their horror the temple...was on fire. No...that would mean that the queen was...dead. She couldn't be...it

just wasn't possible.

"No." whispered Fox as he and Clay began to sprint towards the raging inferno.

The building was almost burnt down to the ground when they reached it. The rocks had tumbled over

each other and the door seemed to have been destroyed. If this were true then the queen would have no way

to escape when the building began to burn! Though the body of the queen was no where to be seen it was

pretty obvious what had become of Tricky's mother. Both of them knew that they couldn't let Tricky see this,

if he found out he would never forgive them. Even though they could hear the loud pounding of Tricky from

the arwings they let him be. Again, he could never know. The sky was a dark gray color due to the mixture

of smoke and clouds which weren't that color before. The sudden barrage had damaged even the water.

Instead of it's usual aqua blue it was an oily black and in some places...scarlet red. This couldn't have

happened it just wasn't possible that THEY could have all of this destruction. Before they had felt proud

and happy that this mission had taken place. Now, they rather be in the hands of Andross instead of seeing

this sight. By now the building was almost gone, just a burning pile of ash and probably bones.

"We...why didn't we...how did this happen?" said Clay as he put his blackened face into his hands.

"We were exhausted. We just didn't pay attention to what we were doing and this is the consequence."

Whispered Fox as he looked around the silent patch of hell.

Yes, they were exhausted and even though they hadn't suffered fatal injuries yet they still were in great

pain. Both of their furs were scorched and blacked by heat and ash and their muscles hurt to no end. They

both were hurting emotionally too though. Now, they had just killed many innocent beings plus the queen

of the entire planet not to mention their friend's mother. Now the temple was nothing. Though it still gave

off heat they saw nothing except for the smoldering ashes of a temple of royalty. There was nothing left for

them to do. Even if they returned the spellstone to the force point temple it wouldn't make a difference. The

mission was over; the two strongest members of team Star Fox...had failed. Maybe they never should have

taken the mission in the first place. Maybe they should have just retired the team after they had beaten Andross.

"God, this never should have happened." Whimpered Clay as he slowly drew his sword out. Maybe it was time

for him to give up the blade. It was probably best if he just left it here where he found it and let it be destroyed

with the planet. Then again, if he did leave it here and the planet blew up then it might NOT be destroyed. Since

it has so much power it probably wouldn't even be phased by the explosion.

"No, it shouldn't of. We can't change the past though, but we can prevent it from happening again in the future."

Said Fox as he gently looked over his weapon.

"Maybe we should just go, we can't do anything else here. Without the queen to help us we're like lost in space

without a radar." Said Clay as he looked around again to see if anything was even moving.

Nothing. There wasn't even a breeze. It looked and felt like...they couldn't stand it. They had just made the

planet they trying to save look like the planet that they hated most. The planet that no one dared to go to. The

planet that held the blood of their fathers. Venom. They had caused Dinosaur Planet to look like the planet that

housed the most demented scientist in the galaxy. Now, it felt like they were part of the Star Wolf team,

destroying and killing innocent beings. All they could do was head back to the Great Fox and tell Peppy, and

Slippy what happened. After that they would think about weather or not they continue the Star Fox team. It

was quite doubtful, so there wasn't much to look forward to in the future. The big question was what were

they to do with Tricky? They couldn't just leave him here on the planet he'd be killed by sharpclaws in a

matter of hours. Everything seemed so hopeless, it seemed that General Scales had won.

"I can't believe that we lost. We never lose! How the heck did we get so lazy that we weren't alert when

flying? If only we had been awake and ready this wouldn't have happened!!!" yelled Clay as he threw his

sword tip first into the ground.

"I know! Everything that happened here in OUR fault but moping about it isn't going to change anything!

Now we might as well leave this land. It's quite obvious that we can't do anymore here. We'll just have to

tell General Pepper the bad news." Said Fox as they began to walk towards the arwings.

"What about Tricky? I mean we can't just leave him here. The sharpclaws will get him for sure!"

"We'll just have to take him along with us, back up to the Great Fox. We can tell him what happened

there." Answered the vulpine as he slowly lowered his staff to the ground near Clay's sword.

"Fox, what are you doing?"

"...I'm putting the staff back. I have no use for it anymore. Besides I like to use my blaster

more than that." Replied Fox as he slowly and gently stuck the staff into the cold ground next to

Clay's sword.

"I suppose that I'll just leave my sword here too. I can't use it anymore plus nobody else can wield it.

It just won't let them."

"Yeah, they hold too many memories anyway." Whispered Fox as he and his friend continued to

the arwings.

"What should we do with the spellstone? If we take it that means that Scales can't take total control

over the planet. The question is though, where would we keep it?" asked Clay looked back at his

faithful sword.

"I guess we'll have to keep it on the Great Fox. Nobody is going to steal it, I mean what would

Peppy or Slippy want with it?" said Fox as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, good idea. We can give to Tricky as a memory of his mother." Clay shook his head as he

heard the banging noises that Tricky was making from the cargo hold.

They had now reached the arwings when Fox remembered something.

"Wait, we can't go."

"WHAT?" Why not?" shouted Clay which seemed to have scared Tricky for the moment for the

banging had ceased.

"Don't you remember? We still have to find out who that girl is! I think her name is, Krystal."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her. But we can't do anything to help her Fox! We don't know where

she is and even if we did know we couldn't go there because the warpstone is gone!"

"I really wish that we could do something to help her. I feel really bad leaving her like this."

"I know but hey, maybe she'll escape and we'll still get to see her." Said Clay who was trying his

best to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I guess we better tell Tricky about what we've done. He's going to hate us

when we tell him." Complained Fox who didn't want to do this at all.

"We have to tell him Fox, he has to know."

"Yeah, well, here goes nothing."

Fox kicked the bottom of the cargo hatch of his arwing and he heard many noises come from with in.

"WHAT!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!!" yelled Tricky who didn't have a clue that his mother

was dead.

"Tricky it's me Fox" said Fox trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Oh hi Fox! Why won't you let me out of here? I know we're at the hollow."

"About the hollow Tricky, we can't let you see it." Clay stated who was also not trying to sound nervous.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" answered the prince with lots of curiosity in his voice.

"Well Tricky, the hollow has been..."

Fox didn't get any further. For right at that moment a bright light appeared behind them. Fox

and Clay whirled around to see an astonishing sight. Fox's staff and Clay's sword were glowing

bright colors like they were about to do a magic attack. The staff was glowing a blue color and the

sword was red. This light was so bright that Fox and Clay had to shield their eyes from the colors.

The lights shone for about 10 seconds before they fused into one large purple beacon. One beam

of blue light was feeding it while a beam of red was as well on the other side. This one was

extremely bright and nearly blinded Fox and Clay. Now the clouds where spinning in a spiral

motion and the water was overflowing it's banks. The purple beacon was extremely large now and

was getting bigger. It was almost to the arwings when it stopped. Fox and Clay just looked at it, the

staff and the sword were still feeding it and the clouds and water were still active. Then a loud rumble

started to come out of nowhere. It was starting to get darker and darker before Fox and Clay looked

up to see why it was getting darker. When they saw they both yelled and flung themselves onto the

ground. The clouds where swiftly moving downs towards the ground but not at Fox and Clay but at

the purple beacon of light. The water was also changing directions as it literally lifted up into the air

and towards the beacon. When the clouds and water met the beacon they didn't go through it but into

it! The beacon was sucking up all of the evil looking clouds and the blood stained water. The ground

was even beginning to lose it's gruesome colors. When the clouds and water were almost gone the

beacon suddenly gave off a huge flash of bright white light that temporarily blinded Fox and Clay.

The flash lasted for about 5 seconds before it ended but it took Fox and Clay another 10 seconds to

regain their sight. Even before that though they could tell that something was different. It wasn't

cold anymore and they could here the sounds of footsteps. When Fox and Clay opened their eyes

they dared to believe that what they saw was true. The Hollow was back to normal.

All right! Oh come now, admit it. You know that that chapter was one of the best yet! I

spent a long time on it so you better like it! I sure hope you did. Now I'll give you a hint about

why the staff and the sword were able to change the hollow back to normal. It has something to

do with Krystal's home planet of Cerinia. You'll find out a little more at the end of this story and

a lot more in the next one. So don't come asking me questions because I'll tell you through the

story. I'm REALLY sorry that it took so long to update but school isn't merciful. I know this

chapter didn't get Fox and Clay anywhere but it is crucial in the next story. I'll make sure that

they get a good distance from now on in every chapter. If you have anything that you want to

say about how I write then go ahead! I'll gladly take any opinion! The next chapter won't be

coming out for a while but I'll do the best I can! See ya later!


	16. The army of Moon Mountain Pass

Hi! It's me again and I hope you missed me! Thanks Caleb for warning me about Brad!

I blocked him so he can't flame me anymore! Anyway, I was just reading over

my story the other day when I found a typo in chapter 12. As I told you already, when I

put the words in italics it means they're having a dream or thinking. Though at the end of

chapter 12 the italics kept on going even after the dream ended. Sorry, but I can't change

that! Ever since we changed to cable one chapters 1-14 are gone from my computer's

memory! I hope it didn't cause too much trouble. Anyway on with the story.

Was it a dream? It had to be. This wasn't possible, how could it be? Moments

ago the hollow was obliterated, now it was normal. During that flash of light everything

that had happened disappeared. The warpstone's garden was back, so was the wall along with the

Warpstone. The thorntails were alive and about. The well was…still blown up but the pieces were

together in a pile. Finally, the temple…the temple was back to normal. Fox and Clay's spirits soared

with joy. Nothing was dead or injured, and nothing was broken or destroyed. The well was an

exception though. The sky had returned to a magnificent blue color and the water was crystal clear.

The ground was green and lush with grass. The trees were healthy and strong looking too. It was like

a dream, only much more beautiful.

"Fox, what happened?" asked Clay, who was still looking at the renewed land before them.

"I'm not sure, I think the hollow has been fixed." Replied Fox who obviously wasn't really paying attention

to what he was saying.

Fox walked over to a tree and kicked it. The tree swayed and groaned as Fox felt the rough bark with his

paw.

"Yep, it's real." Said Fox as he backed away from the tree.

"Great, now for the next question. How the heck did this happen?"

"Again, I don't know. How could my staff and your sword combine their powers and fix something

that had been destroyed moments before?"

"Well, maybe something happened in the past that created a link between the two."

"But what? What could have possibly happened to link them?" asked Fox.

Fox and Clay turned towards the place where their weapons stood. Both the staff and the sword

were still faintly glowing from the earlier miracle that they had performed.

"I don't know. We don't have a clue where that staff came from and we also don't know where

my sword was created."

They walked over to their weapons and slowly picked them up. Both of them could feel

tremendous amounts of energy being released from the staff and the sword. Though something

peculiar caught their eye. The blue gem at the top of Fox's staff was glowing a dark blue. The

Star Fox symbol in the middle of Clay's sword was glowing a dark red. They remembered that

these were the two colors that shot up into the sky and formed the purple beacon. This was also

odd because of this reason. Each planet in the Lylat System had a national color. Venom had

vomit green, Fortuna had white and Katina had brown. The color red belonged to Corneria.

Since Star Fox worked for Corneria it made a lot of since for the sword to give off a red color.

Fox's staff was very strange though, what planet had blue? Macbeth? No, that was gray. Could

it be Aquas? Nope, Aquas had black. It wasn't Zoness, which was orange. Titania was…gold.

There wasn't any other planet in the Lylat System that could have the color blue. Maybe this

planet was destroyed or maybe it was evacuated and didn't have a color. Unless, the thought

hit Fox and Clay like a train, no it couldn't be, it just wasn't possible.

_No, that couldn't be right. It couldn't be, could it? _Thought Fox. Little did he know that it

was the planet he was thinking of. This staff came from the planet that he failed to save.

The only mission that he failed. The only mission that he gave up on.

"Fox? Hey Fox? Are you all right? FOX!" Clay yelled as he got Fox's attention.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Clay?"

"Do you have any idea where your staff came from?"

"Yeah but I don't think that it's possible, do you?" asked Fox.

"Well, if we're both thinking about the same planet then I would have to agree with

you Fox. It just couldn't be possible. The only way that we can find out is to find

that girl. If this really is her staff and if she is from that planet we'll know when we

see her."

"Right. Now what should we-." Fox was cut off as they both heard Tricky yelling from

inside the cargo hold in Fox's arwing.

"Fox! Clay! Where the heck are you guys?"

Fox and Clay had totally forgotten about the prince! They jogged over to their arwings

but waited to see how long Tricky would keep on yelling, for amusement. His yelling

and screaming kept up for about 5 minutes until he stopped. Fox and Clay chuckled

as they heard Tricky breathing deeply from the cargo hold. Fox grinned at Clay and put

his face down by the cargo hatch.

He took in a deep breath and yelled, "HEY TRICKY!"

They heard the mad scrambling of the prince as he received the yell. Fox and Clay

roared with laughter as Tricky began to regain his composure.

"Very funny Fox! NOW LET ME OUT!"

Fox rolled his eyes as he pressed a button on his wrist communicator. The cargo hatch of

Fox's arwing slowly opened with a soft hiss. After a couple seconds Tricky came stumbling

out of the arwing, he was obviously a little shaky after Fox yelled at him. Tricky squinted his

eyes as the bright sun shone down on the three, it felt great to move around freely again. Tricky

bounded around the hollow with a gleeful look on his face. Fox and Clay were glad…and relieved

that Tricky never found out what happened here moments before. Fox and Clay looked at each other

and decided it was best that Tricky never found out what happened here.

"So, what do we do next?" asked Clay as he looked around for any possible path that they could take.

"Don't you know? We need to go to the Volcano Force Point Temple! Duh!" said Tricky as he looked

at Clay with a look of pity on his face.

"Oh…uh, yeah. I knew that. I was just checking to make sure that you knew!" Said Clay as he tried not

to look stupid in front of a kid. He knew he wasn't stupid; he just didn't want to give off that impression.

"Sure you did." Replied Tricky as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok that's enough guys. We need to get this spellstone to the force point temple." Said Fox as he tugged

on Clay's shirt so they could get going.

"I know Fox! I just don't like a kid smart talking me."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're forgetful." Said Tricky in a mocking tone.

"Now that's enough! As your team leader I command you to cease this nonsense Clay!" Fox yelled as he

stomped his foot on the ground.

Fox never liked to talk like a commander in the Cornerian Army, as a matter of fact the only time

that he ever had to talk like that was when Falco was on the team. He never had to talk like that to Clay though.

Fox knew that Clay didn't really like that kind of talk either, neither did Peppy or Slippy. They all felt like that

talk meant that they weren't disciplined and they couldn't follow orders. Clay proved this as he lowered his ears

and put his head down. He didn't stand like a soldier though, the whole team knew that that was just plain useless.

"Sorry Fox, I didn't mean to get out of hand. He just kept mocking me though!" said Clay with his head still down.

There was something in Clay's voice that made Fox want to apologize for yelling at him. He just

sounded hurt and upset with his actions. Clay was like one of those perfect school kids; he wanted to do his best

but he still wanted to fit in. Something like getting yelled at really made him feel bad. It was the same thing at the

academy, the sergeants would go tougher on him just because he was a tiger so they expected more out of him since

he was bigger than the others.

"It's okay Clay, I shouldn't have yelled. We need to stay calm if we're even to survive this mission. If we get angry

with each other, we might not make it."

Tricky was feeling kind of bad that he got Clay in trouble but he didn't want to get in trouble himself so

he just stayed quiet. Fox could send him back to his mom right now if he wanted to, he didn't want to make Fox do

that.

"Tricky that goes for you too. You need to be a little more serious about this, you know that we could get killed."

Said Fox as he looked down at the prince.

Tricky just nodded, he didn't really have anything useful to say about the subject.

'_Well, keeping quiet didn't work. I guess I'll just have to stay more serious about this mission. Fox is right_

_though, we could get killed. I sure wouldn't want that to happen, to any of us.'_ Thought Tricky as he

continued to nod in agreement with Fox.

"All right, now that that's all settled, we're off to the temple!" Said Fox as he walked down the path.

"Wait Fox! Do you even know where the temple is?" Clay yelled as he jogged over to Fox.

"Uh, well…not really. I was kind of hoping that you knew." Fox said as he looked over at his friend.

"Weren't you listening? That was what Tricky was mocking me about! I don't know where the temple

is either."

"Ok, ok. No need to get excited. Lets just ask our little friend here where we can find the temple." Said

Fox as he motioned down to Tricky who was bounding along side them.

"Just keep going." Replied Tricky as he continued to walk ahead.

"Huh? But, we would just end up at the well." Said Fox.

Fox was right. Ahead of them were the ruins of the ancient well. Tricky however, knew another

way to go.

"Yeah, but what if we went around?" said Tricky with a smile on.

"Oh yeah, I never thought of that." Said Clay as he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that.

"Come on, we want to get there before dark. Or else we'll have to wait until morning. I have no clue what

lurks out here in the dark and I don't want to take any chances." Fox announced as he jogged towards the ruins

of the well.

"Hey, wait up for me!" yelled Clay as he quickly caught up with his friend.

Fox and Clay didn't have any idea where the Volcano Force Point Temple was. Not even Tricky

knew the exact location. As they passed the ancient well the three saw some red mushrooms up ahead. Beyond

the mushrooms was what looked like a small cliff, just taller than Clay. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon and

light of Solar was off to the west. It would be dark in about 3 hours. When the three reached the red mushrooms

they avoided them as best as they could. Fox and Clay remembered what these things could do from when they

were in the ancient well. Thankfully, the mushrooms didn't feel threatened so they stayed still as Fox, Clay, and

Tricky sidestepped them. They had now reached the small ledge and down below they could see more red

mushrooms.

"Are these things all over the planet? They're really starting to bug me." Said Clay as he looked down at the toxic

plants.

"Just ignore them. They won't attack unless they feel like they're in danger." Replied the prince.

Instead of risking their health the three simply jumped over the mushrooms. Fox and Clay landed gracefully

on the other side while Tricky landed flat on his face. Fox and Clay laughed as Tricky got up with a dazed look on his

face.

"Nice jump, you should really consider doing that for a living. It looks so professional." Said Fox as he chuckled at the

prince.

"Oh shut up. I haven't done this as much as you guys, I'm not used to it."

"Yeah we know. Now come on, it's getting close to dusk. We have to hurry if we're to make it to the temple by

nightfall." Said Clay as he motioned ahead.

The path ahead looked pretty clear as far and Fox and Clay could see. Though it was a lot mistier and

it seemed a lot darker too. What made it seem really spooky was the shape of the landscape. Jagged, dark colored

rocks lined the entire area. That was really weird, how could the land change so dramatically that fast? Well, they

did have to go through a tunnel, they must have found the area next to Thorntail Hollow. What was it's name and

what kind of creatures lived here? Further more, is this the area where they could find the Volcano Force Point

Temple?

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Said Clay as they proceeded into the tunnel.

"I've only been here once before. When I was younger I ran down here out of curiosity. I never would of if I knew

what was down here." Said Tricky as he looked around the dark passage as if something was going to jump out at

them.

"What do you mean?" asked Fox.

"Well, lets just say that there are monsters here that you won't find anywhere else on the planet."

"By the way, do you know where we are Tricky?"

"I never learned the name of the place. None of the Thorntails ever talk about it and my parents have never

mentioned it either."

"How do you know that this is the way to the temple then?" asked Clay.

"My parents did tell me how to get to the temple. They said 'Through the path of darkness and up the cliff of danger,

you will find the magic of fire.' They never did tell me the name of the place though."

"Well let's just ask Peppy then shall we?" said Fox as he punched some buttons on his wrist communicator.

After a few seconds Peppy's head popped up in all of its holographic glory. He smiled when he saw that

the three were all right.

"Good, you're ok. Since you hadn't called in a while I thought something had happened to you guys."

"Thanks Peppy, we're all right. We seem kind of lost though. Do you think you could pinpoint our coordinates?"

"Sure thing. You guys are on your way to the temple right? I mean I would like to know how far you guys are."

"Yeah we're on our way to drop off the spellstone. After that we don't know what." Said Clay as he crossed his

arms.

"Good, now lets see."

Peppy typed something on the computer and his head disappeared on Fox's communicator. A map of

Dinosaur Planet replaced it, though he began to talk again.

"According to this map you're just outside Moon Mountain Pass. It's an uninhabited area on the planet that is

home to the Volcano Force Point Temple. Be careful though, my research shows that there are some sharpclaw

guards patrolling the place. If you see something that looks suspicious then stay low, we don't need you guys

getting killed."

"I wouldn't worry about us getting hurt by a couple sharpclaws, they're easier than a couple of Andross's bogies."

Clay reassured the old hare.

"Thanks for everything Pep. How is it going up there?"

"Well, I've been catching up on my sleep and Slippy has been bored as heck so it's pretty normal up here."

"All right. We'll call if we need anything else, thanks Peppy. Oh, and tell Slippy we said hi." Said Fox as

he pictured the scene of Peppy sleeping and Slippy lying on the ground bored.

"Will do, Peppy out."

"Fox and Clay out."

Fox turned off his communicator and looked and Clay and Tricky.

"Well, now we know where we are. We also know that we need to keep an eye out for sharpclaws." Said Clay

as he looked out towards the exit of the tunnel.

"Yep, I guess we just have to keep going and we'll reach the temple. I wonder how far it is?" added Fox.

"The only problem is that it stays this dark all the time. We won't know when the sun sets." Said Tricky who

was now worried.

"That's ok, we've got watches." Said Clay as he held showed Tricky his wrist with his digital watch on it.

"How can that help us?"

"It tells the time so we'll know when it's night out."

"Oh, cool" was all that Tricky said before they began walking towards the exit of the tunnel.

Fox and Clay's boots made clinking noises as they made contact with the hard rock surface. Before

long they had reached the tunnel exit. To there left was a solid rock wall but to there right was a rocky slope that

lead up the pass. Along the pass were many jagged rocks that jutted up out of the ground. This made it difficult

to see what was at the top of the pass.

"Well only one way to go and that's up the slope." Said Fox as he looked up the path to make sure it was safe.

"We have to remember that there are sharpclaws around here. We don't want to trigger a full-scale assault."

Said Clay as he took a couple steps out into the open.

Moon Mountain Pass, now Fox and Clay could see why Tricky wished he had known what was here.

In this area even the sky was a dark, eerie green color. The shadows on the rocks made them look alive, and the

wind nipped at the exposed parts of their bodies. There was no plant life, just solid rock. In fact, it didn't look

like there was any form of life at all. Not even sharpclaws could be seen or heard. Wait, that was probably a

good thing no matter where they were.

"This is really weird. Look how everything changed so quickly! The settings went from sunny, warm, and happy

to dark, cold, and gloomy. Why did they put the temple here?" asked Clay.

"To keep it safe from evil. Not just anybody can walk into the temple!" replied Tricky.

"No matter what the climate is we have to keep going. Look it's already 4:20!" Said Fox as he pointed to his watch.

"Right, lets go."

As they began there ascend up the pass Fox and Clay noticed that the spellstone in Fox's pack was glowing

faintly. If this was due to the fact that they were nearing the temple then they must be on the right track. The

darkness showed no signs of lifting and the wind didn't die down a bit. This wasn't a place that the three wanted to

stay in very long. One good thing was as they walked on there was a less amount of rocks jutting out of the ground,

which made visibility of what was up ahead a lot better. That, as they would soon find out, probably saved their lives.

Clay went around another rock as the three continued up the slope towards the temple.

"I wonder how much farther we have to go?" asked Clay as he looked up the trail.

"It shouldn't be much farther now. The temple has to be somewhere up ahead." Replied Fox.

"Right. Lets keep going." Said Tricky as he continued up the path.

Meanwhile

Captain Zacos was very excited for what his general had planned for him to do. He was to lead a full

scale assault on Lightfoot Village in order to take out the last free tribe on the planet. The lightfoots wouldn't

stand a chance at defending themselves. He couldn't wait to attack and kill the unsuspecting creatures, it would

be hordes of fun. If this went without error he might get promoted to Major! For now though, he had to wait

and be in charge of the guards at this barricade on Moon Mountain Pass. This was so boring, nobody would dare

come up the pass and try to break through the barrier. At least he got to stay in the fortress and not out in the cold

with the guards. Besides, the general safely hid the spellstones where nobody could find them. Why would anyone

try to get into the Force Point Temple? If they didn't have the spellstones then they couldn't do anything. The general

told him to kill anybody who comes up the pass and tries to break through the barrier anyway. Lately he had

overheard the guards talking about these two figures that were traveling with the earthwalker prince to gain the

spellstones and defeat the sharpclaw army. They were last seen in Darkice Mines where they had supposedly stole

the spellstone from the general. He would have to keep an eye out for these three 'cause if he let them sneak by then

it would be the most painful torture that the general could come up with. Zacos was just about to take a nap when

one of the guards came into his quarters.

"Excuse me captain, but I need to tell you something." Said the guard as he wobbled into the room.

Great. It was the one guard that Zacos didn't like. This buffoon was always messing up during

training or falling asleep or even injuring one of the other guards just because he was clumsy.

"Permission granted, now what do you want?" asked Zacos in a gruff voice.

The guard gulped, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to anger the captain but he wasn't

very good at reporting something to him either.

"Well, uh, you see, it goes kind of like this."

"Come on soldier! Just tell me what you came in to tell me!" yelled Zacos as he pounded his fist down on his desk.

The guard jumped and began to tremble.

"Y-yes s-s-sir. I have g-gotten word that three figures have been making there way up the pass towards the barrier.

They match the description of the three that raided Darkice Mines." Said the guard who was still trembling.

"Hm, are you sure?"

"That's what I heard from our spies sir."

"All right. They must be coming up here to return the spellstone to the Force Point Temple. We can't

let them break through our defenses."

"What should we do sir?" asked the guard who was now wide-eyed.

Zacos was starting to get annoyed by this guy. Of course they were going to try and stop

them! After they finished off these guys he was going to make sure this guard was moved to another

sector.

"Prepare the archers. Have them hide on the ledges of the cliffs so they are well hidden. Get the troops

as well, have them waiting on the balconies at the top of the fortress just in case these guys get past the

archers. And when you kill them, bring their bodies to me. I want to see who they are." Ordered Zacos.

Zacos expected to see their dead bodies lying at his feet soon. Nobody had ever gotten past

his archers, he was very proud of them and he trained them well.

The guard saluted Zacos in a messy fashion and yelled, "Yes sir!" and ran out the door to prepare the

defense.

Back to our heroes

Fox, Clay, and Tricky continued up the pass as the amount of rocks on the ground became

small.

"How big do you think the temple will be?" asked Clay.

"Well I'm sure that we'll notice it when we get to it." Replied Fox.

"I'm sure it'll be really…"

Tricky didn't get to say anymore as an arrow whizzed down and stuck into the solid rock

ground.

"What the…LOOK OUT!" yelled Fox as more arrows came down on them.

Clay jumped back as an arrow landed in front of him. Fox rolled and looked behind him and

saw three arrows in a perfect line. Behind them Tricky was having tough time dodging all of the arrows

as he zigzagged across the path. None of them could see where the arrows were coming from but they knew

that if they wanted to live then they had to keep going up the path. Fox looked at Clay and nodded as he

ran over to where Tricky was and at the same time dodging more arrows.

"Fox help!" yelled Tricky as a lone arrow came out of the sky towards him.

Fox didn't say anything, he just picked up Tricky and ran forward just in time to avoid getting

killed. Up ahead Clay was still jumping out of the way of the arrows as he ran up the path. Fox was doing

his best to dodge the arrows and still keep control of Tricky but it was very difficult. Clay looked up and saw

many arrows coming down on top of him and he knew that he couldn't dodge them. Just before the arrows

pierced him though he whipped out his sword and blocked them all. Sparks flew through the air as the

arrows ricocheted off of Clay's sword. Fox ran up to him, still carrying Tricky.

"Are you ok?" asked Fox as he continued to run up the slope with the prince in his hands.

"Yeah, but we have got to find these archers. The only problem is that they're really well hidden and

I can't see with all these arrows flying around!" yelled Clay as he blocked some more arrows that were

coming down on them.

If Fox weren't carrying Tricky around he would be helping Clay block the arrows with

his staff. Clay was starting to get tired when he saw something that would really make this fight fair.

Up on a ledge in the cliffs was what looked like a sharpclaw with a crossbow. Though Clay could

only see the silhouette he was sure that it was a sharpclaw. Clay decided to use the sharpclaw's weapon

against them. When the sharpclaw fired its next volley of arrows Clay extended his sword and a red barrier

formed around the tip. When the arrows made contact with the barrier they zipped right back at the sharpclaw.

The sharpclaw's eyes widened as he saw the arrows coming right back at him.

"Ah crap." Was all that he said before he fell dead with 3 arrows in his chest.

"One down, who knows how many more to go." Said Clay as they continued to run up the pass.

As they ran, the three were beginning to notice that fewer arrows were being fired at them. Clay

decided to take a chance in order to find out were the archers were hidden. It might give their position away

but it would also give Clay something to shoot at. Clay raised his sword into the air and it began to glow a

bright yellow color. The light steadily became stronger as the whole path was filled with light. As Clay

predicted, more arrows suddenly came down on them, only now some came from behind. Along with

that Fox, Clay, and Tricky could now see the archers that were shooting at them. Clay wouldn't bother

with the ones behind them, just the ones that were actually a threat, there were about 6 archers. Clay

raised his sword yet again and another bright light shined from the weapon, only stronger now. When

this light got to its maximum intensity it shot up into the air like a backwards lightning bolt. The bolt

of light went into the sky and disappeared into the clouds above. The sharpclaws looked up and

wondered what the heck was going to happen. Fox, Clay, and Tricky in the meantime took advantage

of this and sprinted up the pass away from the archers. The sharpclaws began to chuckle as they thought

that the attack was a bluff and were just about to shoot at the enemies when it happened. 6 bolts of lightning

shot down from the sky and fried all 6 archers that posed a threat to Fox and company. Clay looked back and

saw 6 dead, smoking sharpclaw bodies lying on the path.

"All right, we're safe." Said Clay as he put his sword back into his pack.

"Good, that was a real heck of an evading test." Chuckled Fox as he set Tricky back down on the ground.

"We have to be careful though. Those archers were probably sent by a bigger group to kill us. We better

keep an eye out for them." Said Clay as he looked up the pass.

"Good thinking, but either way we have to keep moving." Said Fox.

They continued up the pass and watched out for anymore ambushes that might await them. They

sure found one when they came to a large fortress that blocked the whole path. There didn't seem to be anyway

around so the only way to get to the other side would be to go through it.

"This is really starting to tick me off." Said Fox as he got out his staff just in case.

"Well I don't want to wait for any ambushes to go underway so lets just bust through it." Said Clay as he took

out his sword and prepared to charge.

"Right, lets just go right through. Ready…GO!" yelled Fox as the three of them charged the fortress.

Sharpclaw Guards

Every guard on the balcony of the fortress became alert when they heard the yell. Not knowing

what was down there every sharpclaw on the top of the fortress leaped from their perch and landed with a loud thud

on the rock solid ground. In front of them they found a fox, a tiger, and the prince earthwalker charging the fortress.

Fox and Company

Fox, Clay, and Tricky all stopped when they saw the sharpclaw guards land on the ground in front of

them. All of them were snarling and swinging their weapons except for one lone sharpclaw who stood there trembling.

"Jeez, don't you guys ever die?" Yelled Fox as he got his staff ready to attack.

"Just so you know what we're going to do to you, I'll give you a little example." Said Clay as he pointed his sword at

the trembling sharpclaw.

"What? N-no, please d-don't, AHHHHHHHH!"

A white beam shot out of Clay's sword and vaporized the frightened sharpclaw. When the beam lifted, only

the sharpclaw's mace remained. The other sharpclaws weren't even phased by this and they charged the three.

"Oh well, I warned you." Said Clay as they charged the sharpclaws back.

Fox quickly froze a couple sharpclaws, which turned them into solid ice; he just left them there frozen. Clay

sliced a sharpclaw's arm off and blood splattered all over the ground as the sharpclaw howled in pain. He then ended

his misery by cutting his head off. Tricky was able to take out a couple enemies too as he began breathing fire all over

the soldiers. Some soldiers were torched and died instantly while others screamed as they were set a flame. They

slowly burned to death which was obviously extremely painful. Now about 13 sharpclaws remained as the battle

continued. Fox tripped a sharpclaw and slammed the end of his staff into the middle of it. The sharpclaw made a

couple gurgling noises before it coughed up blood and died. Tricky continued his little conflagration while Clay

vaporized a few more enemies.

"Don't let them use their magic!" yelled one of the sharpclaws as he charged Fox.

When the sharpclaw was a couple yards away Fox threw his staff at him. The staff hit him right in the chest

causing his heart to rupture. The sharpclaw fell down dead as blood sprayed all over the ground. Fox walked over to

the sharpclaw and pulled his staff out of his chest. When he did more blood gushed out of the body.

"Ah man, you stained my pants!" said Fox as he looked down at his blood-covered pants.

While Fox went off to fight the more enemies Clay got an idea. He decided to have a little fun as he put his

sword away. Clay ran back to one of the dead sharpclaw archers and picked up his crossbow. He then picked up the

quiver from the ground and loaded an arrow. Clay found a target, a lone sharpclaw that was chasing Tricky around

since he had run of fire and needed a break. When he locked on to him Clay let the arrow go and it zoomed across

the battlefield and pierced the sharpclaw's skull. The sharpclaw was killed instantly. Tricky looked back and

smiled when he saw Clay loading up another arrow into the crossbow. Another 4 arrows hit with succession as the

three cut the number of sharpclaws down to one. This last one was fighting Fox, who took care of it by hitting it in

the face a couple times with a fire blast. When the sharpclaw fell down dead Fox looked around and saw Clay

walking over to him with a crossbow in hand.

"Now that wasn't fair. You got to attack from a distance while I had to fight right in the middle of the fray!" complained

Fox as he put his staff away.

"I was in the battle for a little bit. I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all."

Clay set the crossbow down and looked at the corpses on the ground.

"23 of them, they must have been here to guard the temple from intruders."

"I don't think we got the leader though. None of these guys look special in any way, they're just soldiers."

"That was really fun though! I liked burning those guys!" Said Tricky in an enthusiastic tone.

Fox and Clay chuckled then turned to the fortress in front of them.

"Well, should we finish what we were going to do before we were distracted?" asked Fox.

"Sure thing, just stand back." Said Clay as he got his sword out and pointed it at the front of the fortress.

His sword began to shine a bright green and it released a powerful energy wave. The wave blasted through

the front of the fortress and setting a bit of it on fire. Clay, being satisfied with his handiwork, put his sword into

his pack and looked at Fox and Tricky.

"Wow, nice job." Said Fox as he walked up to Clay.

"Yeah, now we should have no troubles getting to the temple." Added Tricky.

"Thanks, now lets go. We don't have much time, look it's already 6:00."

The three carefully stepped through the hole that Clay made in order not to step in any fire. Above them

were the insides of rooms, hallways, and doorways. There didn't seem to be any sharpclaws in the fortress so they

concluded that they were all dead. When they were past the fortress their hearts soared when they saw what lied

ahead of them. Just ahead of them was a large stone doorway with the symbol of fire above it. They had finally

reached the Volcano Force Point Temple.

"We're here! We made it!" yelled Tricky as he jumped up and down in joy.

"Come on, we have a spellstone to return." Said Fox as they began to run towards the stone doorway.

Captain Zacos

Zacos groaned as he looked up. His quarters was in ruins along with the rest of the fortress. He could

faintly remember a large explosion that threw him against the wall. Everything went black after that. As he stood

up Zacos realized that something must have happened to his guards that were fighting the intruders. He walked over

to where his door would have been and looked out. Zacos saw the whole middle part of the fortress lying in ruins with

some parts set on fire. He looked out towards the front of the fortress and saw what he suspected. His guards, all 23

of them were lying dead on the ground. Even his archers were killed. Something caught his eye though, about 5 of

his guards had arrows in their bodies. He knew that his archers were excellent shots and wouldn't shoot their

comrades. Somebody shot his men with his archers' arrows. Even one of his archers had been killed by his own

weapon. Who could have used his men's weapons against them? Who could shoot his archers with their own

arrows? He needed to know because when he found out who did this to his men, he would make sure that they

would receive the most painful tortures known to sharpclaws. Zacos turned around to see if anybody was on the

other side of the fortress and he was glad that he did. On the other side of the fortress he saw a fox, a tiger, and the

prince earthwalker running towards the Volcano Force Point Temple. Zacos growled, he now knew that these guys

were responsible for slaughtering his men and that they were the ones that raided Darkice Mines. Captain Zacos

chuckled to himself as he leaped from the fortress and began to pursue the intruders.

I'm done! Hooray! Now this is my longest chapter! A lot of things in this chapter were different than in the

game. I sure hope it wasn't too long! What will happen in the temple? Only I know! Hahahahaha! Anyway, thanks

for reading and stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! Bye!

Tiger64


	17. Zacos vs Star Fox

Hi everybody! I hope you missed me! Anyway, before I start the chapter I have to tell you something. I am no longer going to type with every thing double-spaced. I am just going to do what everybody else does. So don't get confused, ok? My old way was just too difficult, but I'm not going to go back to the previous 16 chapters and change them! With that all said and done here is chapter 17.

Fox, Clay and Tricky were amazed at the sight of the Volcano Force Point Temple. It had towers and walls galore. Bright red and yellow colors were emitting from the center area of the temple and the large doorway that stood in front of them. They could feel the heat coming from all around them. The energy coming from the spellstone had doubled if not more. Clay broke the silence as he moved towards the doorway.

"So who wants to go first?" said Clay as he peeked around the corner into the temple.

Fox rolled his eyes and walked right past Clay into the temple with Tricky behind him. It took Clay a couple seconds to realize what just happened so he ran after them into the temple. None of them could have dreamed what the inside of this place would look like. Lava…fire…heat…it was everywhere, it sure looked like a volcano temple. They stared in awe at the awesome sight in front of them. To both sides of them were large stonewalls that were as high as the tallest building in Corneria. Beyond that was a large pool…no…lake of molten lava. It bubbled and steamed as the heat rose to the roofless top of the stone structure. The light plum sky was dotted with stars even through the intense light from the melted rock. What was in front of them was what really caught their eye. A large, stone bridge that led up and above the lake of lava into a large cavern. Whatever lied after that was anyone's guess.

"Wow, it's really big." Said Fox as he moved towards the simmering lake and kicked a pebble into the inferno. It slowly sank away with a soft hiss.

"Yeah, I like the skylight but the lava makes me a little uncomfortable." Clay replied, shuddering as he remembered his bad encounter with the lava pool at Snowhorn Wastes.

Fox chuckled then motioned to Clay and Tricky to follow him up the bridge and into the depths of the temple. As they crossed the bridge the bubbles seemed to get bigger and hotter, they even seemed close enough to touch. Dust fell from the stone bridge as they walked across its ancient arc way. When the three reached the top they still could not tell what lied before them beyond the dark passage in front of them.

"What do you think is in there?" asked Tricky as another large lava bubble popped below them.

"Well we won't find out by just standing here, come on!" said Clay as he went ahead of Fox and Tricky into the dark passage.

Clay was the first one to reach the end of the tunnel; he was also the first to see the large pillar of pure granite. The pillar towered over the tiger and reached far beyond the temple walls. To his left Clay spotted a narrow staircase leading up the pillar, obviously just as old as everything else here. As Clay continued to stare at this awesome sight Fox and Tricky walked in behind him and were just as amazed. Like the room before this one there was no roof and lava covered the floor beneath them. They couldn't believe the heat that came from this room; it was almost too much to bear. This brought back memories to Fox and Clay of their mission to Solar during the Lylat Wars against Andross.

"I wish they had put some fans in here. Dang heat, my clothes are getting all sticky from my sweat!" Said Clay as he began to walk forward towards the other side of the room.

Fox just ignored him and made his way past the large granite pillar and across yet another bridge. When he caught up to Clay they were standing in front of a large passage way that seem to lead no where.

"Not again, where could this one lead?" asked Fox.

"I dunno, but lets keep going. I feel like we're being watched." Replied Tricky as he bounded forward into the passage.

Fox just looked at Clay and shrugged so they followed the prince into complete darkness. After a few seconds went by, the dark figure watching them did the same.

Tricky was now running full speed, both excited and curious to find out what else could be lying inside this ancient temple. Tricky was so gleeful that he did one, two, three jumps into the air before he went face first into the large stone door in front of him. When Fox and Clay reached him Tricky dazed and confused. He tried standing up but his feet wouldn't cooperate and he fell back down.

"Hey, good job Tricky, you found a door!" said Fox as he patted the prince on the head.

"Yeah sure, you're welcome." Replied Tricky, not entirely sure what Fox just said.

Clay looked up at the stone door. This one seemed to be made of granite too, but it had a lot of strange markings that the pillar didn't have. What really caught his eye was the weird shaped hole in the middle of the door.

"Ok, now what?" asked Clay.

"I…well maybe…ok I don't know either." Said Fox who wasn't too sure that this was the right way to go.

Fox and Clay were about to turn back when a strange light began to come from Fox's pack. Fox noticed this and quickly took his pack off and looked inside. The spellstone that they got from Darkice Mines was glowing very bright and a strange heat was coming from it as well. Clay was about to ask what was going on when the spellstone lifted itself from Fox's strong hands and floated over to the door. All three of them, including Tricky who had just recovered from his face-lift, watched as the spellstone locked itself into the strange hole that Clay had noticed just earlier. After a couple seconds the markings on the door began to glow too and a loud rumbling was heard. Before they knew it the door slowly began to split down the middle and open up to the three travelers. Dust and sand flew into the air as the ancient door opened for the first time in who knows how long. When it was open all the way the spell stone made its way back into Fox's pack, but none of them were watching because they were all looking at the site before them. The door had revealed a cavern that actually had a roof on top but lava was still obvious on the floor. However, the floor was probably a couple hundred feet down, which meant that they were VERY high up. From the door lead a narrow path, which ended up at a circular, glowing pad. They figured that this was a teleportation pad, which meant that this was indeed the right way. Fox, Clay, and Tricky continued to stare at the site for another couple minutes before Fox finally came to his senses.

"Ok, let's not waste anymore time taking in the view. Let's get this over with!" Said the leader as he picked up his pack and made his way across the path and towards the pad.

"Oh, right!" replied Clay and he ran after Fox with Tricky right behind him.

Clay stayed behind Fox and gulped slightly as he looked down and saw the raging lava lake underneath them. Tricky was behind Clay and was humming an old song he had heard his mother sing before, his childish innocence protecting him from fear of the situation. When they reached the pad Fox looked around to see if there was any sort of danger that could lead to a trap.

"Ok, looks like it's all clear, I guess we can get on th-."

Fox wasn't able to finish his sentence due to the arrow that flashed past his face and stuck in the wall behind him. All three of them looked back to see a fairly large sharpclaw with what looked like advanced Saurian armor. He had an evil look in his dark, brown eyes as he notched another arrow into his crossbow.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to scare ya, it was supposed to kill ya nice and quick!" said the former commander of the Moon Mountain Pass Fortress, Captain Zacos.

"Who are you and want the heck do you want?" yelled Clay as he whipped out his sword.

"I am Captain Zacos of the Sharpclaw army. I was also the leader of that fortress back on Moon Mountain Pass until you guys came and blew it up! Now, in order for me to get my revenge and a possible promotion from the general, I'm gonna kill all three of ya and take your heads to Scales!" roared the infuriated Sharpclaw as he let fly another arrow.

This one was meant for Clay but he easily blocked it with a swing of his sword. He growled as he took a couple steps forward and looked at Fox for the go ahead to attack. Fox was glaring at the Sharpclaw captain with his staff at the ready. Zacos looked at the both of them and gave a loud, booming laugh.

"You think you can beat me? Ha! Don't make me laugh, I'm one of the best warriors on the planet! Now, as an order from a captain of the Sharpclaw army…I order you to DIE!"

Zacos threw his crossbow over the ledge of the path and took out a razor-sharp sword made of what looked like to be mythril. Fox gave Clay the signal and they charged Zacos at full speed, the Sharpclaw captain countered their move by charging too. Six feet pounded the floor at full speed as the battle-crazed animals ran at each other. When there weapons were about to meet Zacos pulled a trick that neither Fox or Clay expected. He slid right under their legs and parried his sword upward giving Clay a good gash in the back. Clay yelled in pain as the blade ripped his flesh drawing blood. Fox didn't give Zacos a chance to attack again and flung himself at the sharpclaw. He got Zacos a few times in the face and once in the gut before he was able to block an attack. He grinned as him and Fox locked eyes in the middle of their stalemate. It seemed like they would stay like that forever until Zacos delivered a sharp kick to Fox's stomach making him double over. He chuckled and raised his sword to slay Fox when he heard a roar and saw Clay leap over Fox and slammed the blunt side of his sword down on his head. Zacos was dazed for a few seconds before he realized that Clay was about to decapitate him. He gracefully ducked and tripped Clay causing the tiger to fall to the floor hard. Zacos got up but before he could make any move he coughed up blood as Clay's sword was jammed into his middle. Clay grinned and got up as the Sharpclaw continued to sputter and groan. Clay grabbed the handle of Zentoro and wrenched his sword free of Zacos' vile stomach. Clay thought that the Sharpclaw was too weak to do anything anymore so he looked back to see if Fox was recovering ok…big mistake. Zacos was is a terrible rage from that last attack and took advantage of Clay's battle blunder. He yelled his battle cry and charged the tiger. Before Clay could do anything Zacos delivered a kick to his face, knocking Zentoro out of his grasp and sending him over the edge of the path. Tricky's yells of protest were heard but Zacos ignored them as he walked over to the ledge. He was slightly disappointed when he saw Clay hanging on the edge of the path, dangling dangerously over the lake of lava below.

"Now you see the true power of a Sharpclaw general! You never had a chance you pathetic animal, and now I must end our little fun. So I'll tell you one last time, DIE!"

Zacos raised his sword and brought it down but the blade never reached Clay's head. Zacos went flying over the ledge screaming for help before he splashed in the lava below. Clay looked up in surprise to see Fox standing with his staff at his side.

"I hate it when people interrupt me!" yelled Fox at the burning corpse of Zacos below.

Fox reached down and with a grunt pulled Clay up from the ledge. Clay gave a sigh of relief and looked over the ledge to get one last look at their defeated enemy.

"Thanks Fox, now we're even." Chuckled Clay as he walked over a picked up his sword from the blood stained floor.

"No problem buddy. I wasn't going to let that crazy guy get the best of us."

"Good point, well now that that's all over and done with shall we go?"

"Sure, hey, where's Tricky?"

Fox got his question answered when Tricky came bounding up to his two friends.

"Fox, Clay that was amazing! Are you guys ok? Man you were in some real trouble there Clay!"

"Yeah, right, hey let's go!" Said Clay as he ran over to the warp pad.

Fox and Tricky followed him and all three of them stepped on the glowing pad, soon after they all vanished in a flash of light.

After a couple minutes of floating around in some weird area Fox, Clay, and Tricky appeared in a room with a large stone pillar in the middle. The pillar was four sided and had four holes on each side; the holes were the same shape as the one on the door that led to the warp room. Fox, Clay, and Tricky walked over to the nearest side of the pillar and were about to say something when Fox's pack began to glow again. This time Fox didn't even need to get the spellstone out, it floated out of his pack and right into the hole on the side that they were on. After a couple seconds a loud rumbling was heard and one of the four smoke streams that had been coming out of the top of the pillar vanished which told them that something was right. So with the first spellstone back in its rightful place Fox, Clay and Tricky vanished again. They had done the job without saying a word.

YES! I finally got this chapter done! I'm SO sorry about the long wait but school isn't merciful. I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you guys next time! BYE!


End file.
